Step Through Time
by LittleJayman
Summary: The TARDIS falls out of the Time Vortex and into the world of Dragon Age. Leliana stumbles upon the Doctor while treading through the wilderness. What will happen when she decides to become his companion?
1. Doctor's Appointment

Leliana groaned as she treaded through the snow, taking her second trip up to see the Urn of Sacred Ashes. She didn't particularly like pilgrimages, but she knew she owed it to the Maker, plus, she wanted to reminiscence the excitement she had with the Warden when they had to go to save Arl Eamon.

"This is miserable." she moaned, walking forward through the blistering cold.

Suddenly she heard a screeching, whirring sound that felt familiar to her in some way, and her attention was drawn to the light being flashed to her left. She saw a blue box with the words inscribed _Police Public Call Box_ on the top.

The door pushed open as a man in a suit and tie, walked out and looked at her with a smile.

"This place is lovely! But I don't think this is the right dimension." he says.

"What?" Leliana asked, "Who are you? I don't understand? What is that blue box?"

"Oh, excuse me," he straightened his jacket and gave off another smile, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I'm confused. Desperately confused." Leliana said.

"This is the TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can travel almost anywhere. It can go through space, through time…" The Doctor let out another laugh, "Though you just think I am mad."

Leliana looked downward, strangeness and irony was staring her right in the eye, she had seen enough craziness in her lifetime with the Warden.

"Uh," Leliana looked back up at the Doctor, "What are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord! Say, you've seen the TARDIS. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor turned around and opened the door for Leliana, but she looked up at him with those same confused eyes.

"Go where?"

"This dimension seems stable enough. What time period would you like to go."

"Go back, a few months, to a place around Lake Calenhad." Leliana said, and she walked into the TARDIS. She knew going places with strangers was never a good idea, but she was desperate to see something again, and she wanted proof that time travel was possible. "What kind of magic is this? It's…"

"Bigger on the inside… yeah I know. Now let's go!" The Doctor ran and jumped to the console, flipping switches and turning dials, until the whirring sound returned. Leliana grabbed hold of one of the chairs to keep herself steady as she was thrashed around within a strange new room, which also happened to exist in a blue box that looked as if it could barely hold one person.

The whirring eventually stopped, and the Doctor pushed the door and lead Leliana back to a cool, crisp night where they could see a few tents lined up, and two people talking by the fire. One had fiery red hair, and the other's was indistinguishable due to the fire was blocking it.

"So that's you?" asked the Doctor. Leliana nodded.

Both Leliana's shed a tear, and quickly wiped it in synch, "This was when I realized I was in love with…" Leliana watched as her younger self looked down at her hands, then back into the Warden's eyes. The Warden leaned into Leliana, tilting her cheek upward for a kiss. The older Leliana smiled as she kissed the Warden, a long, full, passionate kiss.

"It was the best night of my life." the older Leliana said with a smile.

"And you want to know something creepy, when you were doing all of this, your older self and some guy in a blue box were watching it the whole time."

"What?" Leliana asked in shock.

"That's how time works, my dear. While you were sitting there thinking about nothing but your love, your older self, and some man you found in the wilderness, are peering in on you, and while you guys are…" the Doctor looked back up at Leliana and the Warden," oh, well I don't think that was meant for fingers… doing that… I'm giving this speech." the Doctor explained.

"That's interesting… and scary." Leliana said.

"Time _is_ quite interesting and scary. But you haven't seen it all. Would you like to go anywhere next?" the Doctor asked, his voice sounding desperate. But it was true. He wanted a new companion. He lost his last one when he fell into this dimension. There wasn't any indication how long he would be here, and he needed somebody to keep him sane until he finds a way back.

After she had told him where she wanted to go, the TARDIS materialized in a coliseum. They walked down to one of the seats where a fight was taking place between a warrior and another man. The man grew angry as the warrior began winning, when the man swung his sword, and tripped the warrior with his feet, knocking the warrior back that the warrior's helmet flew off. It revealed a woman. The crowd gasped and watched and yelled.

The man screamed about how the competition was invalid, but the crowd booed and cheered, saying he was only angry because he lost to a woman. He angrily walked over after a minute to the woman and slit her throat in anger after hearing the crowd's excitement for the warrior .

"Aveline, Knight of Orlais." Leliana breathed.

"You enjoy this?" the Doctor asked.

"This is a story passed down through generations, Kaleva killed Aveline out of anger, because he was shown up by a woman. After her death, woman were allowed knighthood." Leliana told the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, still getting used to this dimension. I kinda fell out of another. That world could get awfully boring, the humans think they're the only species, the only language, but truthfully they're just a speck of dust compared to the universe. They're sitting on a planet in the middle of the depths of space! But this world, you've somewhat accepted other species, don't mess with matters in space that don't concern you, and are self-sufficient. I'm impressed. Even with all of the animals and magic. Magic. What is this magic."

"It's hard to explain, Doctor. It's like… I remember Morrigan explained it as concentrating, it's like that feeling you get when you realize something, realize something really big, by concentrating, and it opens up this connection, that allows you to use magic like a body part, where you can summon fire, whatever you want, but like with body parts, you quickly become fatigued and must rest."

"That's an interesting way of putting it." the Doctor said

"I've always wanted to see how it ended." said Leliana, as half of the crowd jumped down and tackled Kaleva.

The Doctor lead Leliana back into the TARDIS and once again asked Leliana where to go.

They exited the TARDIS after it rematerialized on a building that looked like it was made of sand and cement. They looked down at the war unfolding.

"Like it?" the Doctor asks.

"Like it?" Leliana frowned as she looked down at the carnage, "The entire city brought to the brink of disaster by mages and Templars who finally grew the courage to rebel. The entire city being thrown into chaos and the only person who can make sense of it is some nobody from Lothering I used to see at the Chantry. You really think I like this?"

"Leliana, don't you want to stop it. We could stop it all! Stop a war. You know what happens next or what's expected and we could change it!" yelled the Doctor.

"No, we can't change world events, it's wrong. If the mages feel their oppressed they'll do something, it should be in Kirkwall, rather than anywhere else." Leliana said, as Hawke rushed into battle and attacked a knight and a mage. Leliana sighed, grabbed the keys to the TARDIS from out of the Doctor's hands and went inside.

"Now you know what this baby can do? Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked yet again in a hopeful voice.

"Why do you want to give me the tour of time? It's like you want me to go everywhere with you."

"Truthfully? The TARDIS fell out of the Time Vortex and into this dimension. I have nobody with me currently so I kind of want somebody to travel with me and be my guide to this dimension. Are you in?" he asks.

Leliana pondered this decision, knowing she only had this moment to wonder whether she wanted to be more than her average self. To travel through time, it all seemed so wonderful to her.

"Of course I am!" the archer ran to the console and said, "Where to?"

* * *

**I know this is kind of a random crossover, but I thought of it a lot. I'm going to add more companions, I've been thinking of a few people, maybe one who's related to Hawke, maybe a dwarf, I've kinda wanted to make a female dwarf. Possibly somebody who's a mage so the Doctor can get an up close experience of what magic is and how it works. I know this seems like the silliest crossover, but I hope you like it. The ending was kind of bad I know but that's how it happened. I hope you really like this fic and hope to see you next chapter.**


	2. Dangerous Orlesian Eggs

**Sorry for the long time away. I am back and ready for action. Or time traveling. Something like that. Thank you for your reviews. Feel free to write reviews, it's the way I know I have people who actually care about this story.**

* * *

Leliana laughed as the Doctor strided in with red and blue glasses.

"What are those?" Leliana asked.

"Well, they're usually known as 3D glasses. How come you don't know what they are?" The Doctor paused with a finger in the air, "Ah! That's right, you guys have absolutely no technological advancements."

"We have magic, isn't that enough. I mean your people can't start a fire without rubbing two sticks together for an hour." Leliana taunted.

"Oh, humans in my dimension have lighters and flamethrowers. Our electronics are _our_ magic."

"Good luck with those. Where are we going next?" Leliana asked.

"I don't know. But we could go to a party. Apparently Duke Prosper threw an amazing party, but unfortunately the 'Champion of Kirkwall' and a 'Qunari elf' stole something."

"Qunari elf? Where have I heard of that before." said Leliana, "And where are you finding all this information, do you have like an encyclopedia?"

"The TARDIS tells me more than any book ever could. But books are useful."

"Back in Orlais, we had this wonderful library. It was big, huger than Kirkwall's Chantry. It was amazing. Too bad it's gone now. We could revisit it." Leliana smiled.

"But right now, we party – Orlesian style!" the Doctor shouted, pulling back a throttle and turning a dial. He leaped over to the other side, typing a bit on the computer and then running back to the throttle. Leliana tried to keep up with him and see how he piloted the TARDIS, but with all the buttons she just gave up.

Once the TARDIS landed they both got out.

"Isn't that going to stand out? Can't you just disguise it?" Leliana suggested.

"Nope, chameleon circuit still stuck. I could fix it but, come on, look at that beauty."

Leliana rolled her eyes, and then ran back into the TARDIS. The Doctor just stood there for a second, until she came back out in a pink gown.

"I'm ready. Let's go enjoy the festivities." Leliana said. They saw the Wyvern in the cage and two people, a human and an elf walking suspiciously door to door.

"Is that the Champion?" asked Leliana.

"Don't you recognize 'em? By the way, the elf is named Tallis. Act like you know her, people have said that you know her, and said hi to her at this party." the Doctor explained.

"If I don't know her after the Champion had disappeared, than how do I know her at this time period?"

"It's hard to explain, I just-" the Doctor looked to his left, and saw the Champion and Tallis. He walked away quickly.

"The Champion of Kirkwall. This is an honor indeed." she said, she was so excited to talk to the Champion before the events of the mage rebellion. Tallis walked over and smiled at Leliana, as if they were friends. "Uh... Tallis?"

"Leliana!" she exclaimed. "It's so... lovely to see you again." her voice got lower, as if she realized she did something wrong.

Leliana knew she had to say something nice. If she really was supposed to know her, she had to keep up appearances, "You look... stunning this evening. You're hair is darling. Did you do it yourself?"

"I get the distinct impression you've met before." the Champion groaned.

"Oh briefly... a long time ago."

"You meet all sorts of people in Orlais. It keeps life exciting." Leliana smiled, trying to convince Tallis that they knew each other. Leliana was happy that she had a chance to put her bard training to use.

"Well I'm glad you two had this chance to chat." The Champion smiled walking away.

"Yes it was very... fortuitous. We shouldn't take up more of your time. I'm sure you have things that need attention... right now."

"That was awkward." Leliana said to herself.  
"Don't ask. Time is a bit crazy. You had to do that, or else something might've turned out differently and you could've caused a time paradox. They're going to sneak around at night, get caught, nearly die, and escape in time for breakfast." the Doctor laughed, "She reminds me of this girl on tv. When I was parked in the 21st Century I watched all of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and there was this actress named Felicia Day in it. Tallis sounds a lot like her... Oh I wish I could've met her at least once." the Doctor laughed.

"Well anyway, aren't we going to do something fun! Let's go on a walk." Leliana grinned.

They tread through the forest, and were casually talking about old adventures they had.

"There was this one time with Schmooples, my pet nug, I accidentally fed him Mabari Crunch, and he nearly choked on it and died. It was a bit funny afterwards, but Morrigan-"

"What's that?" the Doctor stopped her.

"I've never seen an egg like that before, and I used to know somebody who studied them." Leliana said, looking closer.

The egg was about the size of a hand, and was completely black.

"No... no no no." The Doctor said inching back.

"What is it?" Leliana asked.

The black egg began shaking and began to crack. It shimmered as a grey, qunari sized robot came out.

"Leliana..." the Doctor said.

"What are you?" Leliana asked.

"Identify yourself." the robot ordered.

"I am Leliana." she said.

"Those are Cybermen. They're probably more interested in killing you, now I'd run." the Doctor said.

"No, he's harmless!" Leliana said, looking closer.

"Do not belittle us, tiny human." the Cyberman said.

"Leliana, there is a reason they're here, and a reason why it's now, but for the moment, run!" the Doctor said, taking off.

"You will be deleted!" the Cyberman yelled raising his arm.

Leliana turned around and began to run, and realized the Doctor dropped his sonic screwdriver. She picked it up and ran with it in her hand. She fumbled with it in her hand, trying to find the button. Once she found it she looked behind her. Still running, she pressed the button, and the sonic whirred into effect. She knew the Doctor used it with his thoughts, so she thought of the Cyberman's legs malfunctioning. She let go the button and slapped it against her hands and asked herself, "Why isn't this working?"

Leliana stopped dead in her tracks and faced the Cyberman. It walked toward her and once it was about a few feet away, Leliana pointed it at the Cyberman and pressed the button. She closed her eyes and imagined the Cyberman falling over, pulling at it's legs. As she opened her eyes, the Cyberman's legs began to spark, and he fell over on his side.

"Malfunctioning! Malfunctioning!" the Cyberman yelled while thrashing his arms.

"Leliana! GET HIS WRIST!" yelled the Doctor running back towards her.

The Cyberman raised his wrist at Leliana, but quickly pressed the button and aimed it at the weapon, disabling it.

"I'll take that." the Doctor said.

"If it's so easy to use, why can't I have one?" Leliana asked.

"Because, you can't, now help me with this thing." the Doctor knelt down in front of the Cyberman, who was still yelling "Delete! Delete!" The Doctor drew the sonic along the sides of the center circular plate.

"What is that?" Leliana asked.

"Cyberman. They're humans, humans who no longer have emotion." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to scan the robot, and his eyes got wide.

"What is it?"

"The egg originated somewhere on this planet, which means these are any of the Cybermen I've encountered. Somebody from your dimension developed this.

"It can't be. We don't have much technology. Our most advanced things has to be magic and crossbows." Leliana said.

"Maybe I should make you your own sonic screwdriver." the Doctor huffed, standing up.

"Is this bad?" asked Leliana.

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted, "Yes! It is bad! These things killed a lot of people and have caused me to lose people I love. People could already be dead and we don't know why. I don't get the Cybermen could be in this dimension unless... they could've followed the TARDIS and ended up here too, or they could've set me off course, or it may be completely unrelated, but still..."

"Is there anything we can do right now?" asked Leliana.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor determined, "It's quite possible this egg has been here for quite some time, or maybe it just arrived. We should return here in the past.

"Who's Tallis?" Leliana asked as they walked back.

"I have no idea. But on the TARDIS computer, there was a book written about someone. I can't say who though, and it mentioned you at the party and mentioned that you knew Tallis personally, at least by the way you spoke to her." the Doctor said.

"Why would that be a fixed point in time. It doesn't make sense. It has no purpose, me acting like I know Tallis."

"Like I said, if it is a fixed point in time, there is probably an important reason. Plus, since they were robbing, one second differences could be the difference between them getting caught and a time paradox. Time works in strange ways, and is in no way linear. Let's say I'm alone and in danger a long time ago. You go back and save me, but the thing is I haven't met you yet. I haven't known you yet. But if you didn't save me, I never would have met you, yet it still happened."

"I still don't understand."

"You probably won't, but at least you're trying." the Doctor smiled to comfort her.

Once they got to the TARDIS the Doctor faced Leliana.

"If the Cybermen indeed deliberately made me come here, or if they followed me, or if they're after me, we're in danger. You should have this." The Doctor handed her a key on a thin rope, "It's a key to the TARDIS and I think you should have it."

"This is such an honor! Thank you for bestowing upon me this great trust and gift." Leliana said as she hung the key around her neck.

"Don't get all mushy on me, now open it!"

Leliana smiled as she took the key off her neck, plunged it into the lock, and gave it a good twist. Her smile widened as she opened the TARDIS and went inside.

"Good job!" The Doctor grinned, closing the door behind him as he made his way to the console. The Doctor typed things into his computer, and smiled, "It'll take only about two hours for it to continue scanning the planet to find any other signs of the Cybermen. I should be able to locate a source of it or something. I think I've amplified it's power to be able to identify it it's origin through it's first appearance in a timeline."

"A timeline?"

"Yes, because if I tracked it to it's earliest known appearance, it could just be somebody holding up a Cyberman part who had a vortex manipulator and made it back to the stone age."

"It can do that?"

"I think, I'm not sure. I just trust that it will... Uh... oh..." The Doctor said at the screen. "It isn't working... I think it's time." the Doctor grabbed a few tools and began to work."

"What are you doing?" asked Leliana.

"If you truly are the only person in this dimension I trust right now, and you also know this dimension a bit better than I do besides a few points, so I think I should give you a sonic screwdriver. Just so you know, you're the second person I've ever given a sonic screwdriver to. Actually you're the first... so far. Long story." The Doctor said going to work, "Now, what's something light and concealable, that you could carry around here and nobody would know, it could be anything!"

"Shoes! I love shoes." Leliana smiled.

"There's no such thing as_ sonic shoes_ what do you do, click your heals and lift your foot up."

Leliana's eyes widened.

"Stop it!" the Doctor said.

"Fine, fine. But what would I use. I mean a sonic dagger is a bit bulky. A sonic arrow is a bit impractical. I mean what do you think?"

"I give up." the Doctor said, "But we have to just keep going, and we can't do anything but wait. If we go back before the egg was placed there we might accidentally make the egg not show up there. We have to let the Cybermen catch up with us. It's all we can do. So where do you want to go next, I'll build your sonic screwdriver later."

"Well," Leliana said, "Why don't you pick."

"I want to go to the future." the Doctor said, "But we have to watch out. You're no common citizen, you've a bit instrumental, so you have to avoid spoilers. Once you know you're going to win you automatically slack off. If you slack off during a war you get dead and change time. Not a good thing. But oh well, maybe finding out spoilers is what makes you fight harder and win, who am I to know. Ha, let's go!" the Doctor said as he began scurrying around the TARDIS spinning buttons.

The TARDIS shook as it entered the Time Vortex, and then a voice came out.

A big, ambient, loud voice echoed "You. Are. Not. Alone."

Suddenly the TARDIS was stuck, and the Doctor and Leliana were thrashed to the ground. The Doctor ran out of the room and soon came back with two things.

"Take these, you'll need them." the Doctor handed her the blaster first, "Sonic Blaster, it can be used against enemies. I've also made it so it has more power, so you should be safe to use it like a sonic screwdriver. If this is an attack by the Cybermen to throw us off course, it's likely we'll be split up. Which means you'll need this." he grabbed her wrist and wrapped it around, "A vortex manipulator. Lift up the flap and you can program in a year to travel to. If we get separated and you can't find me, you should go back to a time when you found me and do what you were doing before you met me. It also can teleport, you'll need that. Now be careful."

The Doctor opened the door and saw out of the corner of his eye Cybermen with blue ribbons wrapped around their ankles.

"They've stabilized themselves to fly through the Time Vortex, this is a lot worse than we thought. We have to find out what has happened.

"What do we do?" Leliana asked.

"We jump at one of them, it's the only way to know what could've happened. Get to one of them, scan their memory bank. As long as these aren't deadlocked than we're safe. Allons-y!" the Doctor said, jumping out of the TARDIS at the Cybermen. The Cybermen still chasing the TARDIS ran right into him, and the Doctor veered the Cyberman he landed on away from the group's formation. It went out of Leliana's line of sight and she saw the rest of the Cybermen's raising their arm. They all shot at once, hitting the side of the TARDIS. Leliana closed the doors so she wouldn't fall out as the TARDIS was flung to the side. She opened the TARDIS door and saw herself in a large bathroom. She closed the door of the TARDIS behind her and looked in the mirror.

"Where is he?" she asked.

She opened the door and walked outward only to be yelled at by an elf.

"Great job! That's what they get for relying on a human for the new help."

"New help?" Leliana asked.

"Did you get drunk and just wake up here. Now take this dish." the elf ordered.

"To where?"

"To King Alistair's bedroom."

"King Alistair?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. As I said before, your reviews and kind words are my inspiration to go on. Honestly I was thinking about giving up with this story for a little bit but then after writing this chapter I realized how much potential this had. I've tried writing chapter 2 for awhile now, but this chapter is the only one that made (a little bit of) sense.**

**Draft 1: Leliana visits the Battle of Kirkwall and is instrumental in it's ending. I had already started writing it before uploading chapter 1 but I decided to just make them visit it for a second in chapter 1.**

**Draft 2: Leliana and the Doctor go back to watch Leliana get betrayed by Marjolaine but get stuck in a type of Time Paradox. What was supposed to happen was that you were supposed to find out Marjolaine never was going to betray Leliana but stabbed her to end the Time Paradox and set her on the direction to the Warden. Due to the Time Paradox it changed Marjolaine personality into the hardened betrayer. I know it doesn't make sense, that's why I scrapped it. Especially because it was a lot of older Leliana said younger Leliana said.**

**If you truly are enjoying this and are reading this, please leave a review. Reviews only take a minute to do and they really do encourage me to go on.**

**Hope to see you next chapter! By the way, I rushed while proofing this one, so please if I made any mistakes please tell me and I will edit. Thank you!**


	3. Above Remein

**This chapter might get dicey between timelines and I might screw up, so here goes. ****By the way I'm trying to refrain from copying off of Doctor Who spoilers/plot twists, but they're almost unavoidable, and some of them seem like they'd be good. ****ALSO I SWEAR LELIANA IN THE LIBRARY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY I SWEAR! ****Like I said, it will get dicey. ****BAH! I have so many ideas that conflict with the Dragon Age lore. I want to include Bethany in the story, but then I think oh wait for some people she died right at the beginning. I have pledged from the beginning not to canonize the Warden/Hawke too much, the only canon it seems there is right now is Leliana romance with the Warden, but it's pretty easy to ignore.**

* * *

Leliana walked up the stairs holding the tray of food, _Alistair better help me, he may sometimes act foolish but he is one of the most brave people I've met. I just don't know if he'll believe me..._ Leliana thought, still walking up. She knocked on the door,

"Come in!" a muffled voice called from inside.

Leliana opened the door and set the tray on the table, "Alistair!"

"Leliana? Shouldn't you be somewhere right now? Last I heard from you, you were-"

"No! No! I can't – Don't tell me!" Leliana said.

"Are you okay?" asked Alistair getting up, "What are you doing here, and why are you my servant?"

"Okay, you aren't going to believe me, but, there's a time traveler, he's named the Doctor. Me and him went to a party and-"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about! Gosh, it's been so long I almost forgot. Luckily I put it right here." Alistair ran a hand through his ruffled hair and opened one of his dresser drawers. Pulling out a letter, "You said you need this. He was here about... five, maybe six years ago, and you gave me this thing. You said it was important I give this back to you in a few years. Didn't make sense."

"A nightingale? I've heard of these. These are really expensive, how could he just find a letter with a hand-drawn nightingale on the back of it." she opened the letter.

_Leliana, there is barely any time for me to write this. Okay actually I have all the time in the world, but to you this will seem urgent. This letter has probably been waiting in this man's hand's for awhile now. __Truthfully, I'm not even the one to deliver this to Alistair unto you... __Time works in strange ways,__ you still need to rescue me, or this letter will never reach your hands. Not all time is fixed points, some are fixed and some a__re__ flux, some can change. If you fail to get to me, than this letter might start fading out of your hand and you will go on as if you never have gotten this letter. __You need to succeed. You should have everything you need. The time period you need to go to first is down below. __Then you need to come rescue me, but come with someone. ANYONE. You could need backup. It doesn't matter who you choose, it isn't a fixed point, you could come with Alistair, with the elf servant from downstairs, anyone. Hopefully this makes sense, hope you'll see me soon._

_ The Doctor._

Leliana trembled at the thought of so much weight being on her shoulders. Sure she had to fight the Darkspawn, but saving somebody who not only could be in so many places in Thedas, but so many places in time scared her greatly.

"Okay. Alistair, I can't risk you. You're king. I have to do this alone." Leliana said opening the flap of the vortex manipulator and typing in the time, "Alistair, thank you for delivering this to me. I'm sorry you might not understand what's going on, but I promise I'll explain it to you later." Leliana looked upward, "Doctor, I'm coming for you." She slapped the button and soon faded through time.

"So when are you going to explain this to me?" asked Alistair.

Leliana saw herself in the Ferelden Circle Tower. She was in the library. She frowned, she had no idea where to go from there, but knew the Doctor had to have put something here for her to find. She walked toward the books, and glanced around. There were so many books, she didn't know where to start if he had a hidden message in one of the books. She looked around, besides the section on birds, she had no idea where to start.

"This is hopeless." she said aloud. She looked over and saw a piece of parchment with a quill next to it. Ink was still dripping from it, and she read it aloud, "Nothing is ever hopeless, just believe – D." "Doctor? Is that you? Give me a sign! Please!" she yelled.

"No more crazies in the Circle, it's bad enough with the Mages we don't need some knife wielding little girl." a Templar said through his mask.

"Knife wielding little...?"

"You heard me. Why would they authorize you in here?"

"Um..." Leliana struggled. She needed to know she could do this, "I have too."

"Nope, you're coming with me, and you're going to die. I've had enough of people breaking out of the Circle I don't need people thinking they can smuggle their families in here too. I have to set an example around here." the Templar said, drawing his sword and grabbing Leliana's arm.

Leliana found her confidence, and internally grasped it with all of her might. She shook her arm off the Templar, grabbing at both her daggers, but only pulling one off her back and toward the Templar's throat, "I'm doing something greater and better than you. You are small, and in the next age, you will be nothing but a gravestone. I am fighting for something bigger than myself and you have the audacity to try and stop me."

She could almost hear the Templar laughing in his head, "And who do you think you are."

"I'm Leliana, and I know the Doctor, and oh boy, he'll be coming for you soon, don't you worry."

"Sister N-n-n... I apologize. I realize know that I am wrong. The Mage-Templar war has only begun, now I realize why."

Leliana raised in eyebrow, perhaps she had come a bit more in the future than she had planned. She couldn't risk hearing any more of the future, lest she's apart of it. The Templar sheathed his sword and backed up. Leliana put her dagger back on her back and released her tight grip on the other. She grabbed the bow off her back and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She nocked the arrow in place and pulled back the string raising her bow to the proper height. She breathed in, still wondering whether killing the Templar would help the mages out, make the Templar's more hard on them, or cause a Time-Paradox. There was a 2/3rds chance it would go wrong, so she lowered her bow and put her arrow back, walking forward.

Suddenly Leliana was pushed forward. She didn't like surprises. She pulling an arrow and fit it to her bow, raising it before she could even see straight.

"Sorry!" the elf said, "I was just trying to study. I didn't see you there. I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

"Leliana," she said to the small brunette elf, lowering her bow, "I'm sort of trying to do something right now, do you know any books associated with a Doctor, or blue box? Maybe Time-Travel."

"Time travel?" the elf laughed, "Everybody knows that can't be done, somebody would've found it."

"Somebody already did, somebody has for a long time now, but hasn't been here before. He's in trouble and he needs my help. He's been kidnapped by the Cybermen." Leliana said.

"Cybermen? Oh you must mean the technology men, from the L'homme de l'ordinateur Project from Orzammar. It's funded by Orlais, hence the fancy title. You know how Orlesian's are with their fancy – Maker's breath you're Orlesian! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"It's fine, we do go a bit overboard. But this L'homme de l'ordinateur Project. What is it?"

"The dwarves are trying to craft robots, some members of the Circle in Val Royeaux were sent over for enchanting of the robots. They were originally going to be called the Doué, but some say they're trying to change it. It's top secret, and hasn't really been heard of for years. It seems the project has been stopped. The only reason we know about it is because the Circle was involved."

"Guess I'm just not in the right time." Leliana frowned.

"But you said blue box right? The Blue Box. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. The Blue Box. It's an equation we had to study. Blue Box equals Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Oh and something about birds. It was a very strange lesson, nobody got it. It was taught by this enchanter we hadn't seen before. He had a strange outfit on."

"How come the Doctor is everywhere and sees everybody, but can't leave a simple letter telling me how to save him." Leliana groaned.

"But I did find this. He left this letter behind. I think it's in my trunk upstairs, I kept it just in case, because it seemed like this letter was supposed to be delivered. I never read it though" the elf said, "My name's Artemis, by the way."

They walked upstairs and Artemis knelt down and opened her trunk. She dug through all the extra robes and hidden potion supplies. She pulled out a small piece of folded parchment and handed it to Leliana.

_Dearest Leliana,_

_ The L'homme de l'ordinateur, and the Doué projects seem to be what's causing the Cybermen, but I haven't figured out yet why they're here. __It seems not many know about it, only a few. It also seems the project went dead, so that means either we stop it later or it fades. __Even if you're right under my nose I feel like if I look away I could lose you. __I have no way to get these to you, if you do get them, then that means if time works out right we eventually figure this out._

_ Be safe, bring help,_

_ the Doctor_

"Artemis, if I tell you this believe me. Read the letter. The Doctor is real. He's a man who helps. He accidentally landed in this dimension and is now on the run from Cybermen, or could be imprisoned, I don't know when he wrote this. I need help, and I'm wondering if you could be my help. You're a mage obviously, and I need that kind of help. Mages are clever, usually. Sometimes a bit snippy."

"Like Morrigan. Leliana, I know you traveled with the Warden ever since I heard your name. Leliana, you're the one who looked for Hawke, you're the one who joined the Inqu-"

"STOP!" Leliana yelled, "I'm a time traveler with the Doctor. I'm a bit ahead of my time. You know where I was going to the Urn, my second pilgrimage since I missed the Warden. That's when I first met the Doctor and have been traveling with him ever since. I don't remember too much about Hawke. I just remember that Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall, and that's all I know."

"You don't remember Sister Nightingale?"

"Don't tell me! I don't know who Sister Nightingale is, I haven't met her yet. So don't tell me." Leliana said.

"Fine, but how are we going to look for the Doctor?"

"He has an elaborate plan he put together after his release. He must've wanted me to get this letter and get you. Which means you're coming with me... if you'd like."

"Please, I want to leave the Templars and the Circle. How do we leave?"

"Oh Artemis, it's so easy." Leliana smiled, typing in the sequence and grabbing the mage's hand, "Here we go!"

Suddenly they appeared in a spaceship. The spaceship was dark, it seemed as if it was abandoned.

"What is this place?" Artemis asked.

"This seems like an abandoned... I don't know. It's like a boat, but in space. A spaceship."

"I don't feel safe here." Artemis said, "And I've lived with Templars. This is creepy. It seems like it's filled with statues. Why would they need a statue of a man? He looks like a mage. I read something about these, this is a statue of Kaleva, the knight that killed Aveline, Knight of Orlais. If he hadn't killed her it's unlikely that women would be able to become chevalier."

Leliana scoffed, "I knew that." _Don't be bitter, it's not becoming,_ Leliana bit her lip, "But how does Kaleva look like a mage?"

"Look over there, it's a... statue of Knight-Commander Meredith. Oh and Orsino. The Hawke siblings, the Warden's family prior to the Blight. This is quite interesting. But why would a 'spaceship' have a private mueseum."

Suddenly Leliana felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Doctor?" Leliana hugged him. He pulled away and pointed toward the mage.

"Who's this? Purple robes... hmm... Gandalf?"

"Artemis. I'm a mage from the Ferelden Circle Tower." the mage introduced herself, "Right now they probably are already hunting me down."

"Oh trust me Artie, they couldn't have found you. You're a long ways into the future. Look out there. This is the planet called Remein. Orlesians named it once planetary travel was involved."

"Of course." Both Leliana and Artemis said in unison.

"Sounds like..." Artemis began.

"Reminder. That must mean the Thedas is the reminder for the mages oppression and our closed-mindedness that allowed the innocent to die. Kirkwall was enough of a reminder." Leliana spoke.

"Um, so all these statues are of historical figures in Thedas. What about that?" the Doctor pointed to a statue of a woman who was leaning forward. She wore robes, and had her hair high in a bun.

"I don't remember that. Doctor? Why couldn't you escape earlier?"

"I don't have any way out. I'm stuck here. I fell out of the Time Vortex and landed here. Took out the Cyberman that fell with me, I ended up destabilizing them, they're all gone. I think we need to escape. If I had left any messages to you to help you get here, then that means I have to able to leave them. I've been writing some in advance. Either way, I can't have you two fading out of existence when the going gets tough. Leliana, take these cards. You should recognize them. Take them to where you found them, and leave them. Me and Artemis will stay here.

"See you Doctor, in like a minute." Leliana grabbed her vortex manipulator and faded through time, leaving Artemis and the Doctor together.

"So who are you?"

"Circle Mage, born in Orlais, and I'm in the Ferelden Circle Tower. I'm basically the smartest in my class, I know magic better than most." she said, "And that's not me bragging that's fact. Now 'Doctor,' how do we get out."

"I'm sorry, but I have to know what is this statue. It looks awfully familiar." the Doctor said taking a closer look at it.

"It's just a random girl in robes, it's probably Andraste. Did you know I was named after Andraste? My parents just switched and added and removed a few letters. Yes, it's true."

"Artie, please, give me a second." He looked behind the statue, and saw a grim reminder that perhaps he was not safe.

"What is it?"

"That isn't Andraste, Artemis. That's a Weeping Angel. When you look at them they're quantum-locked. They can't move. You can't kill stone. But when you look away, when you blink, when you can't see them even for a split second, they move. They're really fast. If they touch you, they'll kill you, they'll send you back in time, or they'll grab you and you won't be able to move. Now, we both need to look at it. Once Leliana comes back, we're going to leave with her, and leave this ship."

"Doctor, we should find out what this ship is. There is a chance there is a reason it is abandoned and that we're still breathing. It feels as if we're being watched, either that or something pivotal has happened that has incapacitated, incarcerated, or otherwise explains for the absence of people on this ship. Which means either the Angel did it... or..." Artemis hypothesised.

"We're being watched... but I'm not sure. It would be a bit more obvious. This could be a plan by the ones who made the Cybermen. If there's parallels between these two dimensions chances are the Daleks could be here too... we need to run. I can't tell whether the angel is going to kill us or simply, you know, stalk us. I'd rather not find out too much. Why didn't we go with Leliana?" the Doctor sighed.

"Because innocents could be on this ship. I'm not going to let them die simply because we want to live. You know it, I know it."

The Doctor sighed, for he knew that the possibility was extremely likely.

"Keep your eyes on that thing!" the Doctor chanted, turning around, "And don't blink. And don't make the lights go out. Seriously, once the lights go out we'll all be dead. We just have to wait it out for Leliana. I've fixed some of the TARDIS' problems and found ways around paradoxes. If we're lucky, we should...wait a second... Leliana should be back soon... Unless... Oh no... Oh this is bad." the Doctor said.

"What Doctor?" the elf asked tucking her hair behind her pointed ear, gulping, and widening her eyes at the angel in front of her.

"Her vortex manipulator probably broke. She'd be hear by now! It doesn't matter how long she takes setting out my plans, she would be back by now, which only means one thing. Her vortex manipulator is broken. We have to get out ourselves."

"This is ridiculous... and now I'm staring a statue that can kill me. How come they never told me anything about this. The Circle is supposed to know everything. The Circle is my place, I am confined to it, why am I chosen for this." Artemis laughed.

"Because Artie, you're better than them. The fact that you helped somebody so quickly proves your character, the fact you earned top markings on all of your studies, that you survived the Templar's abuse, that you managed to stay positive in the midst of all surrounding you. You deserve it most, and that will always be my decision. But it wasn't my decision that brought you along. It was Leliana's. We have to rescue her, but first we must go down. Down and find a way to stabilize the Time Vortex or find another Vortex Manipulator. We need to get back to the TARDIS, and then we can find Leliana. But right now my only priority is getting off of this place. We need to think."

"Doctor... the angel's gone."

"What?"

"The angel is gone."

"Did you look away."

"I might've blinked... I'm not sure."

"Well that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"The angel isn't here to hurt us. It's going to lead us there. Look." the Doctor pointed at the exit. The door slid open, and the Doctor saw the Weeping Angel in a ta-da pose.

"Now we just need to blink to help it get on it's way. 1-2-3-4-5 BLINK!" the doctor chanted, walking forward. Artemis closed her eyes for two seconds and opened, and the angel was considerably further than she had thought it would be. They repeated this, but Artemis took in her surroundings.

The floor was made entirely of metal, on the sides little cylinder processors were churning lava into the ground, most likely using it as a power source. Watched as the angel instantly changed positions, most of them being in a walking/running position. They passed through another set of automatic doors, and it led into a two door lift. The lift had doors on all four walls. They closed their eyes again and felt themselves being lifted up as they both opened their eyes. Artemis stepped forward as the door opened up, leaving the Angel behind her field of view. The Doctor followed suit and saw an office. A familiar office room greeted them, and a rolling chair (something completely new to Artemis) was turned around looking at all the monitors. She saw many types of different Aliens.

"Welcome to our science facility. This is the true extent of the Cyberman Project. The L'homme. The everything. No doubt you've come here knowing the true future. The Cyberman know that upgrades may make you superior, but human intelligence will forever be dominant in predictions and hypothesizing, as robotics at quite one sided. They've kept me, moving my brain into many human hosts, and here I am. I've known you for quite some time Doctor. A long, long time." she laughed, standing up. The young woman had on a black jumpsuit which reminded the Doctor of old sci-fi flicks and video games, and two blaster pistols strapped to her waist. She grabbed them instinctively and twirling them around her finger and stopping them, aiming them right at the heads of both the Doctor and Artemis, "Of course, I haven't met you, or observed you, but I've closely studied you, for so long. I've been alive for so long, it no longer hurts when I have my extraction. It's been just a few years after my last extraction, that's why I look so young you know. Once I get around forty I'm replaced, I start over at eighteen." she shrugged, "They also backup my memory on a card. If you kill me and my brain, they'll load me into a cyberman who can figure out to program the knowledge onto a brain... yada yada yada... sorry they force me to do this speech." she twirled the pistols again and holstered them, "Now," she said plopping down into the chair and spinning around in it, "Ahh, I love this job. I get to live forever in an office and just watch others live their lives. It's amazing." she exclaimed sitting back down.

"Jeez, she rambles a lot." Artemis muttered under her breath.

"Give her a break, she hasn't had much social communication for how long she's been alive. This might be thousands or millions of years in the future and she might be thousands or millions of years old, this could be some of the first communications she's had in a long time, you shouldn't scold her for that."

"In fact, this is actually my... hundredth time of communication with humans. My last one was about a hundred years ago when a human escaped a testing chamber. It didn't end well. Had to shoot them through the eye because they would expose us. Took one hell-of-a shot. But it got the job done, you know."

_There she goes again, _Artemis thought.

"Do you have a vortex manipulator? Time Vortex teleporter? Anything?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah, you must be after your friend. I've been tracking an anomaly in our power." the woman turned around and typed, bringing up a chart on the fifty monitors in front of her. They all aligned in a perfect square.

The chart was normal with small inclines and declines, mostly at an equal rate, then suddenly there was a high jump up and down. Then another, where Leliana had left.

"I tracked it. I sent a few of our Cybermen to intercept her as she was leaving. We have her right here on board. This is the Orlesian Spacial Space Laboratories, also known as the OSSL. We have the technology to intercept any time manipulation going on and stop it, and redirect them to our holding cells. Right now she's in there.

The screen changed. Leliana was trapped in what looked like a lift with no doors out, just a metal cube. She was pounding on one side, frantically. There was no audio although it was easy to determine she was screaming, "HELP! HELP! DOCTOR!" She ran to another wall and began pounding again, still screaming.

"She's relentless. It's admirable. She's an Orlesian wallflower trapped in walls of what used to be used only to construct warrior's armor."

"She is no Orlesian wallflower. She's a bard, she traveled with the-"

"Save it Doctor, I just needed to know what response this would get out of you." the woman turned around and opened a text file called and the text document inside said

_Random Doctor Facts, Interpretations, and Theories_

_ To be added to the Doctor's Compendium next Extraction_

_ -Loves friends_

_ -Mostly hangs out with females_

_ -Not from this dimension..._

The list went on and on. The woman scrolled to the bottom and added, _Cares genuinely for Leliana,_ and saved and closed it.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"Polaris. I guide the scientists and Cybermen here. I'm mostly here to observe and look for errors." Polaris explained.

"Why you? Why do you they need a human, there's something called human-error." the Doctor said.

"Oh, precious Doctor. As I said before, humans hypothesize, and sometimes see things that are not apparent to thinkers that think precisely and without error. Therefore red flags are easier to detect for humans. They've had me for... about a million years. Maybe a bit less. I've lost track. When you're only job and only purpose is to watch a computer screen, sleep, watch the recaps on days that the lab down, recaps on what happened while you were sleeping, it's easy to loose track. I've been through so many bodies. I start a body at eighteen and leave it at fifty. Fifty minus eighteen. 32 years in a body. One million divided by 32..." Polaris thought.

"You've gone through 31,250 bodies!" Artemis shouted.

"All innocents..." the Doctor said.

Polaris laughed, "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor... you never do take a second to not worry. These bodies are grown in a lab. Without a brain. They're shells waiting to be filled by me. Every time on my fiftieth birthday, or my thirty-second, you take your pick, I walk down to the lab and I have five bodies. Any one of them are mine. I choose. This is the one I choose... four or five years ago, just about. I liked the brown hair and the eyes. Thought it looked hella good in a jumpsuit. I couldn't wait to observe it closer, the way it moved. I couldn't wait to ditch the grey hair."

"Look, I love your life story, but we need Leliana. Give her to us, let us leave along the Vortex Manipulator." Artemis commanded.

"Well, I'll strike up a deal with you."

"I knew this would be coming." the Doctor huffed.

"Doctor, I want to leave with you. I've spent about 30,000 bodies studying you, and I want to finally travel with you. I want to leave this place for a time, learn about the world first hand, so I can do my job better here." Polaris said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You see, I don't take lunatics aboard the TARDIS."

"Well then." Polaris spun around and began typing into the Command Prompt.

_/execute tilldeathdouspart 846_

The screen shifted to Leliana. The ceiling began closing down on her. The camera, attached to the ceiling, moved down with it. Leliana kicked the walls and then pushed at the ceiling as it began to come down. It was going to crush her.

"FINE FINE FINE! STOP IT! You can come with me."

_/execute cancel tilldeathdouspart 846_

"There you go. Precious Leliana is safe. I took her vortex manipulator." Polaris jumped out of her chair with a smile and skipped over to the Doctor and Artemis, throwing the Doctor the Vortex Manipulator. Artemis lifted the panel on her left wrist, revealing a Vortex Manipulator embedded into her suit, "It's locked, Doctor, do you mind?" The Doctor hesitated, and then used his sonic screwdriver on it, she let out a cheer as they teleported into a room full of little boxes. They walked over to 846 and Polaris typed in the code _Nightingale_ and the box opened up.

"Doctor!" she ran up to the Doctor and hugged him. She hugged Artemis next, and looked at Polaris. Leliana grit her teeth and punched her across her left jaw.

Polaris screeched and grabbed her left jaw. She raised her left arm up again, opening the metal flap plating with a flick on the fingers and quickly pressing a button, shooting a dart into Leliana's neck.

"Of all the..." Leliana grasped her neck and fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked angrily, "You can't blame her."

"I've been waiting a million years to try that out!" Polaris jumped.

"Stop it. You're acting childish." the Doctor said.

"Childish. My childhood consisted of books and technology and absolutely no fun. I can blow off some steam when I want to... _Doctor,_" she stressed the word Doctor in a breathy tone.

Polaris flicked the metal flap open and dialed the time co-ordinates that the Doctor specified, and they were off.

The Doctor dragged Leliana into the TARDIS, along with Artemis and Polaris.

"So, is this our first adventure?" Polaris asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Welcome Polaris, to the TARDIS. Hey, Artie, take a key!" the Doctor threw Artemis a key, Artemis stood up to catch it, and knelt back down to tend to Leliana, "You get a key once you prove to me that I can trust you."

"Doctor, I've lived longer than you, according to most of your entries in our Codex and Compendium. I think it should be the other way around." Polaris mocked him.

"Age is a number. I've known Leliana for a little bit longer than Artemis and Artemis got a key faster than Leliana. Artemis is trustworthy. You little brain-hopper, are not."

"Brain-hopper? You do know I haven't the slightest choice when I get extracted to the next body, I just choose which one."

"Childish." Artemis huffed, dropping Leliana's arm and walking over to the console, "This is amazing."

Polaris walked to the other side, feeling all the buttons, "I know right!"

Leliana got up, rubbing her head, "This feels terrible. What is she doing on the TARDIS?"

It was going to be a long time until the Doctor found his way back to his dimension. He might as well make the best of it with his archer, his mage, and his lunatic.

* * *

**I proofread this pretty freaking fast so it must be riddled with mistakes. I already have a few of the other chapters ready but I'm not done proofing. If this one has any errors please inform me. Love ya'll lovelies. Make a review couldja.**


	4. Penelope's Lesson

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Welcome to the next one. I might kill off a character, or leave some at their respective old places occasionally, specifically because the Cybermen would come after Polaris obviously, the Templars after Artemis, so it would make sense if they occasionally returned back there for like a week. Plus if we have too many people, how would anything get done. I mean River, Amy, and Rory did fine and all, but it might be a few too many for this. I'd really like to apologize, ****BUT MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 ONWARDS ARE HAPPENING. Like honestly, if you haven't finished watching Doctor Who season 5 6 or 7 you might want to put this fanfiction in your favorites and come back to it another time, because I don't want to accidentally spoil you.**

* * *

Polaris woke up to the sound and shaking of the TARDIS. She opened her door and walked down the long corridors to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

_There's so much more for you out there,_ she said to herself looking in the mirror. She enjoyed talking to herself and thinking to herself. It calmed her down. A million years without a soul to talk to made one quite lonely.

Artemis on the other hand was troubled. She knew the Templars would come after her, and she didn't like the idea of somebody out there looking for her, whether or not they'd get her in the end. She had a guilty conscience, even without doing anything wrong. Her mind wandered, wondering whether Templar's parents were notified if when a Templar died. Then she realized she had absolutely no idea who her parents were, she just knew that she was born Orlesian, and grew up in Ferelden.

She ran into the TARDIS console room and yelled, "I want to meet my parents."

"Your parents?" the Doctor asked, "This never turns out well."

"My parents apparently lived in Orlais. I'm Orlesian, without the accent, or the shoes, or anything really. I'm just smart." Artemis boasted.

"You're quite cocky," the Doctor said, "I like you."

"Let me meet my parents, that's all I want. I need to know who they are. It will help me." Artemis said, leaning back against the TARDIS.

Polaris strode in next, laughing, "Good luck with that. An Orlesian Ferelden. That must be terrible. To be born in the noble country, and yet have nothing to do with it. It's priceless."

"You've been through like thirty thousand bodies and that's the best you can come up with? You're so immature." Aretmis glared.

"Oh well. I wonder if my Vortex Manipulator can work in the TARDIS. Would something go wrong? I could drop you onto a volcanic planet" asked Polaris.

"Just do it." Artemis said, "I dare you."

The Doctor slowly inched out of the room as the whirring and screeching of the TARDIS stopped. He opened the doors outside and left.

"What do you mean, you dare me?" asked Polaris.

"You've been alive for a million years, and you shot an arrow into Leliana's neck." Artemis crossed her arms.

"It's called a tranquilizer dart. Oh and by the way, I hope you know that since I'm so old, and have studied most of history, including the Doctor's companions, I know exactly how you die. How you leave the Doctor's little circle. You leave first. It's in the first chapter. They tell us everything in history first so we don't form an emotional bond to a person in the text and then fell sad when we find out you die. It's much easier that way." Polaris laughed, "Heck, I even know how I leave."

"You know how you leave? Did you always know you were on the TARDIS?"

"No, not at all. I didn't know until the moment the Doctor and I went to release Leliana. I knew at one point early on, Leliana was taken hostage, I just didn't know the true nature of it. I didn't assume it was us, and I didn't realize it until I noticed that you had to be Artemis. The way you talked to the Doctor made me realize that you had never been on the TARDIS before, and that made me realize that somebody had to join you soon, and I realized that it must've been me. I didn't join out of Time Paradox necessity. I joined because I wanted too."

"Do you know how you're going to leave too?"

"I do know. And I do know that I might never recover. The book doesn't cover much after I leave the Doctor. The book doesn't even have a name on me, it's erased. I'm assuming I did it somewhere in time, probably after this. I can't have myself finding out. It mostly gives me a vague description that the Doctor will eventually leave me, telling me I'm not good enough. He'll dump me off back on the ship"

"That's awfully depressing. It's sad to think that each of us are going to leave the Doctor all day, and it's even worse that you'll know it's coming. It's like you have the Taint. You only have a few moments." Artemis said, instantly regretting lashing out at Polaris earlier, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask, do you know how I'm going to leave? Or die? Or both."

"I know both, but I can't tell you. You could instantly avoid it and create a Time Paradox. Some points are fixed, like cause and effect. While time is more flux than cause and effect, such as the Doctor leaving items back for you to pick up, without causing a Time Paradox, some events are literally stacked upon each other. If somebody went back in time and saved Andraste from the flame, than time would be quite different. The Chantry wouldn't be as large as today, men would have more of a predominant role in religious organizations. Another event, the Blight, if that never happened, the Champion of Kirkwall would never have had to flee Lothering, leading to one of their siblings death and their own rise to power, nobody would've stopped it, the Grey Wardens wouldn't have all been killed. Think of it as cathedrals supports. If you remove a support you might be fine, but if you remove the main one the tower could crumble."

"Could you at least give me a hint to how I'm going to leave?"

"I'm going to put it bluntly. You're like a voice. A voice in a small box. Like the TARDIS. You're going to die. Your screams will echo across the TARDIS for a long, long time. Then he'll get over you, find somebody new. The Doctor is fickle person at a Brothel. Once one has a reason that you can't work, he picks up another chick without a second thought. Sure he'll miss you, but he'll get over you."

"That's really sad."

"I know who he picks up in the future. He picks up another pretty little archer like Leliana. They meet the Champion of Kirkwall together. And what does he do? He forgets about us. I'm going to savor it while I can. You have no idea how bad it is. Here we are, all sitting on the TARDIS. We're practically pigs for the slaughter. Mentally slaughtered. He'll show you the world, he'll show you time, and eventually, he'll be the one who'll gut you in the heart." Polaris frowned, "But you have to look on the bright side. All things comes to an end. You have to enjoy what you have while you have it. Forget about it. Just know that you'll go first, either me or Leliana will go second. We'll all be gone, and the Doctor goes on, as he usually does. There's nothing we can do to stop it."

Artemis put a hand on Polaris' shoulder, "You keep saying 'forget about it, enjoy what you have' but then you go back to 'we can't stop it. Ever.' " Artemis paused, "It's just that you seem upset about it."

Polaris glared back at Artemis, "I want to ignore it. I can't. The fact that we all will leave him scares me. I've known him for a million years, but never met him until now. You don't know the Doctor well either, yet this fact that we can go through time in a box fascinates us. We want to travel with him to see it all, to see everything. Once we get a taste of this life, we can't leave it. Once we form an emotional bond with the Doctor, there is no turning back. Time Travel is addicting. The Doctor's heart breaks too, but he doesn't leave it behind. It's like a constant traveler. The Dalish for example. They move when they want. If there's forced to stay in one place, chances are they'd rebel, even if they were going to stay there for years. It's the thing of choice. When limits are placed, it annoys you. Even you will never go outside those limits, that'll be how it works." Polaris forced a smile, "I'm sorry Artemis. Maybe it was better of you thinking of me as a child. I act like a child simply because my time is limited, I might as well enjoy it."

Artemis felt terrible, "Does the knowledge of our departures burden you?"

"What do you think? I know exactly how Leliana's going to leave this world, and the Doctor. I know how you're going to go. How does it feel, looking at you, you're smiling face when you look at the Doctor, just to see you jumping aimlessly... knowing that you're going to make a decision to change everything. It's sad. Looking at Leliana just to know that one day the Doctor will never be able to take her back aboard, ever again. He makes everybody think it'll last forever."

Artemis pulled her from slouching on the TARDIS console, and placed both her hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to do this. You said that I make this decision. Then it's obviously something that I want badly. If it isn't the best for me, that's my problem. You can't warn Leliana. That would be wrong. We all have our times." Artemis conjured a ball of light in her hand, "Remember, nothing good stays. But that's okay. It'll be around another time. If Leliana leaves the Doctor, she'll find something better for her. Isn't she in love with the Warden. Maybe my decision means that I'll have something else and better for me."

Polaris smiled, "This is crazy. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now let's go see what the Doctor has."

They both walked out of the TARDIS and saw the vast world. The place looked so fancy. They walked down the streets of Val Royeaux. Leliana followed behind them as they exited and smiled, "Hear the music? Isn't it lovely."

Leliana had changed into a green gown, and began twirling down the street just to soak in the city.

"Beautiful." Artemis said to herself.

"Orlais. And home to your parents. I've been asking around about your family. Apparently your mother is in the Circle Tower." the Doctor said.

"The Circle Tower? Is she a Templar? Is she Tranquil?"

"She's a mage. Apparently a few days ago an apostate was captured, by the same name as your mother. She's around seventeen."

They went back into the TARDIS and materialized back into the Circle Tower. Artemis got out first. She was dressed in Circle Robes, but not Orlesian, so she stuck out like a sore thumb. She walked past the elegent bookshelves and saw a woman talking to a Templar. The Doctor pointed to her. It was her mother.

_Templar's yelling at my mother. How nice..._

"This is why you don't do this. I have to keep this job." the Templar said to her.

"You don't have too. The Templar life obviously isn't for you. Just drop out. Leave. Hell, just run away. I'm tired of seeing you here. You're ruining lives just by bearing the Templar insignia. It's isn't for you." Artemis' mother said.

"But... Penelope, please. Don't do this. I need this job. You need to be in the Circle."

"I ran for a reason Pierre. You didn't have to get involved."

"I knew something, I had to say something."

Penelope's hand turned bright orange, and she slapped the Templar across the face, "Don't you dare ever do this again. If I run again, I want to get caught because a Templar who had no leads and no information coming directly from me found me. Not because some dragon-bait decided that they thought they'd get fired this week. You're dragging me lower and lower. You're going to get me killed and if I ever hear anything about them threatening to make me Tranquil I swear to you I will slit your throat myself and stick you in my trunk. You hear me? I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. But you don't understand how bad it is here. You're job may just be to watch, but everyone else's is to inspire fear, and once they instill fear, we are paralyzed. I ran for a reason."

Penelope waved her hand and a book flew towards her. She levitated it in her hand and the pages flipped wildly, and stopped at a page with text on the left, and on the right page, a picture of a skull and crossbones, "This is you the day I become Tranquil. If I run again, you can come with me. I was thinking about going to Ferelden, I hear the Templars aren't the smartest there. Lothering too. We can take up a new life in the Chantry. I'd become a lay sister, you could work on the farms there. It's perfect."

"That won't happen." Pierre laughed.

"Well fine, if you don't think so, than it won't."

They arrived a year in the future, in the Ferelden Chantry.

Penelope was in Chantry Robes, praying to the Maker, when a Templar walked by, "Good'ay, sister."

"Good day, Ser Knight." Penelope smiled, "Could you please fetch me the golden pendant from the trunk in the basement. I'm not allowed down there, and the Templar keeping watch there won't believe that I am allowed to have the pendant."

"Of course, Sister Penelope."

Penelope walked around again, and sit down in one of the pews. A male dwarf sat next to her.

"How are you?" Penelope asked.

"Sister Myrule is in her anti-dwarf moods again."

"I'm sorry Teilman. Maker forgive me, but she is a bitch. Myrule is turning the Chantry upside down. Oh and in case you didn't know, it's Mother Myrule now. Some say she's going to try to become the Grand Cleric of Ferelden."

"She's going to be the one to turn the Chantry inside out. There's a difference between being religious, and somebody who thinks that the ground answers to them. Myrule is the latter."

"Thank the Maker that the Revered Mother is trying to keep her in check."

"The Templars are getting watchful."

Artemis frowned, "We need to observe them closer."

"Here then, take this," Polaris said, "Experience it."

Polaris handed Artemis a small little headset, and Artemis put it on. She fell backward, and realized she was melding with Penelope in the fade. There were quick flashes, and then black. Then suddenly...

_Penelope walked around the Chantry. Teilman was tending the gardens. Penelope loved Lothering. The children played inside, and it was her job to watch them._

_ "Don't hurt each other. Just... play tag. Or something." Penelope smiled. __She brushed her hair behind her ears as she turned around. There was a Templar. Right there. She gasped. While it bore the same insignia, it's plating was of fine make, an obvious mark and attribute to Orlais. The Orlesians have found her. Penelope got up and walked toward the middle statue in the Center. She knelt down in front of it._

Dear Maker, you've always had a plan for me. You've lead me well. I had to leave my love, but this is better. I'm free, a discreet life in the Chantry devoting myself to you and your teachings. But right now, to the flame with your plan. I don't give two flying nugs what you think is best for me. Don't send me back to the Circle. Please. I can't. It'll... it won't work for me. Please, I can't.

_"Excuse me, Sister." the Templar said, grabbing the mage. Penelope's hand began to turn orange and she used a sideways stance throwing her hand straight out, keeping a continuous stream of fire pouring out of her hand to the Templar. The Templar moaned in agony, and he fell to the ground. Penelope put her hand down, and stepped over the Templar._

_ "I am the apostate you're looking for. Don't mess me with. Tell your friends not to mess with me. I am powerful. More powerful than you ever were. I'm what you created through fear. Through fear bores hatred. I don't care what the Maker teaches. You are nothing but lambs to the slaughter. You're still being raised. You're-" the elf moaned, interrupted by a knife being plunged into her stomach. She turned around and out of the corner of her eye saw the red haired, brown eyed, young, Mother Myrule._

_ "I apologize, Ser Knight. I'm afraid our sister has stepped out of line. We did not mean to harbor a wanted apostate, we all thought she was a noble from Orlais. Please forgive us."  
"You... lying bitch." Penelope managed to get out, before letting out another moan and falling to the ground._

The world faded to black around Artemis, breaking her immersion. She had a moment to reflect on what had happened, but was soon thrust into another memory.

_Penelope __put the book back on the shelf. She looked down at her stomach. She felt weird. Her stomach hurt. She went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror and screamed. She magically probed her body. She felt another life. She was pregnant. She wanted to die, but she knew she had to make it through it. She wanted to run away, to another Chantry, maybe one of the ones in the Free Marshes or in the Tevinter Imperium. She knew she wouldn't be able to though._

The whole memory faded to black, and Polaris took the headset. Penelope was still there, they were still watching her. Not even a moment had passed.

"I just saw... I just became..." Artemis began.

"It's a neural topographer. It practically draws a life on your brain, as long as you have their data ghost. It's hard to explain. I found this on my desk a few years ago with the note _Give to Penelope's Daughter,_ and I assumed it was from my future self. I read a bit about Penelope's life in one of my books. I can't show you the ending. You have to see it from a distance. It could... scar you."

They returned to the future, where they saw Penelope holding her baby. A Templar grabbed her forcefully, she looked like she just got out of bed. The Templar snatched it from her hands and ran. She threw a fireball at him, making him drop the baby into the air. Penelope telekinetically drew the baby back to her arms and began to run. She pushed past all the other mages and into the library. She knew she only had a little bit to go until she was out of the tower itself, and knew that she could draw upon the baby's internal power, innocent, pure, and unharmed, she might be able to teleport to levitate herself until she was able to safely land and walk. All she had to do was to make it to the door. She ran into the library when a Templar grabbed the child out of her hand. She was about to go take it back when two Templars grabbed her arms.

"NO! NO! GIVE HER BACK!" Penelope screamed. A small wave rippled from the mage's head and the Templars were thrown back. Penelope drew her knife.

"Maker, forgive me!" she yelled, as the Templars came closer, with their swords drawn. She cut herself, giving her more power to work with. Her blood exploding, knocking the Templars down. She threw her hands up in the air, her eyes spying the top of the ceiling. Blood whirled around her, spreading outward, killing the Templars, including the one holding the child. The child managed to fall onto the Templar's soft padded armor. More Templars went after her, and she thrust her hands forward in their direction, sending a bolt of blood into them, ending their life. A Templar came to her from behind, stabbing her in the stomach. She looked down at the knife protruding from her torso, and was reminded of Myrule.

"You won't take everything that matters to me." she spat, turning around.

She expected to see a Templar, but she say Pierre.

"I can't love you like this."

"I don't have to answer to you. Now give her to me!"

"No."

Penelope bit her lip, and stepped back from the Templar, into the bookshelves. She bent forward, clasping her hands together and quickly separated them. Pierre exploded over the room. The effect drained her, and she ran toward her baby, noticing another Templar had picked her up.

"Give her back to ME!" Penelope threw bolts of blood, but they were deflected by the Templars shield. Her wounds took their toll, and she fell the ground.

"Please... please... give her back to me." Penelope felt the tears roll down from her eyes, "She's all I have now."

"No."

The Templar grabbed her arm, dragging her into the basement of the Orlesian Circle.

"This isn't right." Artemis said, crying herself. Polaris drew Artemis into a hug.

"This is why I believe that the Champion fought the way they did. Too many times, things like this have happened." Leliana said. The Doctor looked at her and hugged her, Leliana was tearing up too.

They went back to the present, where they had originally picked up Artemis, and brought her to the Val Royeaux Circle Tower. They saw a woman with streaks of grey in her brown hair. The elf shelved a library book, and took a look at the few walking towards her.

"Is there anything you require?" the Tranquil dreamily said. Penelope bore the sunburst Chantry emblem on her forehead.

"I'm Artemis. Your daughter."

"I see. Hello, I hope you are alright. I was quite frantic when you were taken from me."

"I am okay. How are you?"

"Much better. Much more relaxed. It's so much better like this. You may think that emotions are meaningful, but really, life is so much more. I can work, I can help. It is so much better than being worried. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For teaching me that."

A tear went through Artemis' eye.

Polaris drew her into another hug, "You didn't do this to her."

"No. She did it to herself. I know." Artemis lifted up Penelope's cheek and kissed her forehead, "Stay strong. I'm coming for you one day."

Artemis walked over to the TARDIS and went inside, and everyone but Polaris followed.

Polaris walked over to Penelope.

"I'll need this back one day. Then somebody else will need this back." Polaris held a locket in her hand and opened it. Inside was a small silver electronic. She hung it around Penelope's neck, and the device lit up, turning all five bars green, "Make sure you keep that."

Polaris walked into the TARDIS and smiled at Penelope one last time, "Take good care of it now."

"I will do my best." Penelope said, cracking a smile. Polaris raised an eyebrow, how could a Tranquil smile?

Polaris brushed it off and closed the door. The TARDIS slowly dematerialized. It was soon time for their next adventure. Polaris wiped a tear. This whole time, she knew the plan for her life. If she didn't follow exactly by the rulebook, she'd either cause a Time Paradox, or change the book, thus following the book. All the documents on the Archives. She knew exactly how Artemis died, exactly how Leliana left. Polaris knew how she would part with the Doctor. She knew how each would recover, and how each wouldn't. She knew who his future companions would be, and how he'd find his way home, and forget about them. The ones from the stars. From beyond.

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you liked it. But if you are reading this, I think I have non-user reviews turned on. Could you tell me whether or not your like Polaris and Artemis. I like them both, but I created them so I don't know. Do you think Polaris is too much of a Mary Sue? I tried not to have that happen but I think I'm making her a bit too smart. Share your opinions but um... please please please don't flame me. Love all yas, thanks for reading guys, it means a lot to me. ****I already have plans for how a lot of the characters leave. I've already revealed most of them through Polaris, so I'm going to tell you what order they'll go out in, or at least what I'm thinking so far. I think Artemis will leave first, then Leliana, then Polaris. ****I've been thinking of a new companion. I already have a name picked out (I heard it in a youtube video and really liked it.) but I need a personality ****for her. Oh and please please please review, it's one of the only ways I can tell you're actually reading it. The reader count could just be people who looked at it and immediately closed the page. ****Once again, I really wanted to get this chapter to you so I speed proofed it so alert me of any mistakes. Thank you! Oh and also if you want you can follow me on tumblr I'm thisseamonkey**


	5. Dasdan's Newest Visitor

** Hello guys, I am sitting down and proofreading like crazy so I can upload faster. Oh and I hope you enjoy Polaris. Don't worry, she's not River Song, and she isn't too childish. She just acts like it. Oh and somebody PMed me asking what my headcanons (or canons, I'm not sure) of any appearances. Well the only one I can think of is Amy Acker as Polaris. Oh and Emma Watson as Artemis. That's all I can think of. Yes, I might have just done that so I can imagine Hermione with elf ears.**

* * *

The Doctor typed in the coordinates and pulled the TARDIS' lever, jostling everybody aboard. Polaris ran over, taking over the other side, pushing the regulators and pulling the stabilizers.

"You know how to fly a TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

"I studied you for a million years, remember. You really think I can't fly a TARDIS. I've done all the practice simulators, this is easier than the beginners simulator... have you really had trouble with this? And you do the chameleon circuit is an-"

"Easy fix I know. Just let's get going." the Doctor swung down the other level, keyed in another sequence, while Polaris pulled the numeric break.

Leliana walked in, and stumbled as the TARDIS experienced turbulence. Leliana gripped onto the console, accidentally pulling another lever down, "Sorry!"  
"You've blown us off course!" Polaris sighed, throwing her hands up.

"Hey, I thought 'this is easier than the beginners simulator' and now suddenly you're like 'this is hard,'" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, in the simulator room I didn't have anybody-" she was thrown to the side, and she quickly flipped another switch to even out the TARDIS, "To mess me up."

"That's-" another throw, "your problem."

The Doctor jumped as he felt the TARDIS begin to materialize, "No! No this shouldn't be happening! We didn't hit the right year yet!"

"Something locked onto the TARDIS and veered us off course. Prep the materialization sequence so we don't crash!" yelled Polaris.

Polaris opened the door to the TARDIS first, grabbing her blaster pistols. The Doctor quickly took them out of her hand, and threw them into the river adjacent to the forest they were in.

"Doctor!"

"No guns, don't always appear as the aggressor, it hurts the situation." the Doctor said.

Polaris ran back into the TARDIS and then back out. Her belt changed from having two holsters to one, and it had another gun in it. She lifted it up, and the Doctor noticed it was a sonic blaster. He sighed. While it could potentially kill somebody, they were especially useful.

"See. Not all guns are harmful. Watch-" Polaris was cut off when she saw the statue.

A Weeping Angel.

And they were in a forest, in the middle of nowhere at night with at least one Weeping Angel.

"This isn't good." Artemis said.

"Back to the TARDIS! Quick!" the Doctor yelled, "If any of you get sent back in time I might not be able to save you! I have my eyes on it. Tell me once you're in."

"Doctor..." Leliana said, "The TARDIS is gone!"

The Doctor accidentally turned around, but Polaris looked forward, dead into the Weeping Angel's eyes.

"There's no TARDIS... the angels have the phonebox..." the Doctor said to himself, a grim reminder of the time he was trapped in another time with Martha stuffing messages in DVDS.

"Guys, get together, backs towards each other, facing all opposite sides. Let's discuss a plan." Artemis said. They all stood in formation, looking outward. The Doctor faced the current Weeping Angel, while the rest peered out into the dark forest, praying that no one else would find them.

"Obviously if it wasn't Polaris' piloting, something deliberately ripped us from the Time Vortex and is sending the angels after us. We wouldn't fear one angel, and it's quite obvious that if the TARDIS was taken that means more are on their way." Artemis said.

"Well, if I wasn't such a crack pilot we could've crashed into the river and had to swim back up." Polaris spat, "But you know, don't thank me. But seriously, relax guys, the only person who needs to put some effort in is the Doctor. Nobodies here but this angel, the TARDIS was probably taken by whatever put us here." Polaris said, blinking. The Weeping Angel appeared straight forward of her, probably a 15 second running distance.

Polaris flinched back, knocking over the Doctor who stood opposite to her.

Leliana and Artemis instinctively stood back to back, peering at both the Weeping Angels, "GET UP!" Artemis yelled, "They'll get us if you don't get your act together!"

"That's it." Polaris said getting up, "Time to switch to the offensive." Polaris drew her sonic blaster and switched the button from Wave to Stun to Kill. She one-handedly shot the angel that had sneaked up on her, hitting the angel in the head. The angel didn't flinch, the angel didn't move, the angel didn't die. It just chipped off a rock smaller than a baby's hand.

"You can't kill rocks, no matter how hard you try. There's a way to trap... Oh... very good, very, very good Polaris." the Doctor got up and instantly hugged her. Once he let go he grabbed her shoulders, "Your blinking has saved us. Look!"

The Doctor spun around, noticing that when Polaris and the Doctor fell, it meant both of the angels had locked eyes, freezing them both, "When they're observed they turn to stone. They're both observing each other, ever since Polaris knocked me down. We're completely safe now, right here!"

"See, I'm not completely useless." Polaris spat at Artemis, "I can't wait until you're nothing. I'll be alone with the Doctor, and you'll be gone."

"Will you two stop fighting, I swear, you two are the most insufferable people I've ever met." Leliana said, grabbing the bow off her back and pulling and arrow back, raising it toward the forest, "We need to find shelter, and the TARDIS."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning, "Ah, we're on the planet of Dasdan, the small planet of the forest. It's smaller than about a hundred park fields, and it's apart of an asteroid that blew off of Vendri several x co-ordinates away. It was terraformed. Apparently Weeping Angels were dumped here after their discovery on Vendri, as Vendri was a good trade hub. So we're on the planet of Weeping Angels. There's only one building." The Doctor said, scanning around.

"Where is it though?" asked Leliana.

"It's... um... two blocks away."

"And exactly what is a _block_?" asked Artemis.

"Um... long story. It's about as big as a coliseum? Yes?" the Doctor said, nudging Polaris.

"I might've studied your history in Thedas and a little bit on your earth life but never has 'block' came up." Polaris said. She looked at her armband and selected something, pushing up the metallic cover, "Here's a map. It's this way."

"Um, so what if more angels are after us?" Leliana asked, "Are we safe inside?"

"No, definitely not, but at least it's more manageable." the Doctor said.

"Here." Polaris said, "The sewer system is below." Polaris drew her sonic blaster, using both hands to aim it at their feet. She pulled the trigger and the square waves hit the grass. The grass dissipated, and they fell down into the sewer.

"Nice entrance." the Doctor said.

"Yes, but it's dark." Leliana said.

Artemis said something to herself, and a flame appeared in her hand, lighting up the area.

Leliana flinched backward, a gray hand was right in front of her face, "MAKER'S BREATH!"

Polaris led forward, "Leliana, you go first, along with the Doctor. Me and Artemis will look behind. 'Maker' help us."

They proceeded forward, while Polaris kept checking her awhile, she halted, saying, "Here." She moved over, aiming her blaster at the wall on her left. She sent the waves and removed a square in the wall. She climbed through it and saw a wide shaft leading straight down. It had a bright blue fiery vortex roaring below. "Good, the emergency TIP is working."

"A tip? Here's a tip – RUN!" Artemis yelled, tugging at her arm.

"That's a fire, how will that help us?" Leliana asked.

"E-TIPS. Emergency Teleportational Instantaneous Portals. They were installed for the old sewage workers, in case they were ever trapped down here." Polaris explained.

"A fiery blue vortex?" Leliana sked.

"It teleports you. It's our only way out." Polaris said. She faced the wall she took away, free-falling backwards. As the rest of them ran and jumped forward. Polaris pressed the restore button, restoring the last square she took away.

"YES!" the Doctor yelled, "You're a gen-"  
Polaris fell through the portal, and was thrown out into a large foyer. She got up and moved out of the way as her friends soon followed.

"They fixed the restore button?" the Doctor asked.

"_They_ no, _me_ yes." Polaris smiled.

"So we're in a foyer? Now what?" Artemis asked.

"This is Outpost 22-1. Originally it was supposed to be the government building, much like the sewer system was meant to have an actual population using it. But after the terraformation of this asteroid, promoting it to planet-status legally. During construction, Vendri had a problem with Weeping Angels. So they rounded up all of them and sent them to Dasdan, converting the building to Outpost 22-1, a place of research."

"Let me guess, the scientists were taken out?" Leliana asked.

"Yes. The angels feed off of your potential energy, what you can do, what you would do. Then they displace you in time. Once they disappeared, they soon noticed the parallels. Apparently when the first people went to Dasdan to terraform it, there were dead scientists already on the planet. Vendri thought that it was just another group that learned the no-oxygen the hard way. But once they disappeared, they realized that the dead scientists on the planet were actually theirs. They were doomed from the start. So Vendri vowed never to get involved with the Weeping Angels again, and Outpost 22-1 was abandoned."

"One touch ruined it all." the Doctor frowned.

"I'd rather find who brought us here. We need to leave before we're added to the body count." Artemis said.

"Whatever brought us here could have the Weeping Angels at their side." Leliana hypothesized.

"Unlikely, I've never seen too much like that in my time. They could be in the same danger we are and just locked a door." the Doctor said.

"That would make sense." Polaris quickly recognized it, and tapped a button on her armband. A blue journal materialized in the air and she caught it. The Doctor recognized it. It was River Song's. Or at least it looked like it, "My future self left me this. It has tons of field notes and hints. Some 'Spoilers' among other things. Right here it says something about the Temporal Destabilizer! That's it. It can be aimed at a Time Travel Device to extract it from the Time Vortex, and can be used to stop all time travel on a planet! This has to be it." Polaris read on, _It's in a place only the Doctor would think of, _it said at the bottom, "It's in here somewhere."

"Dining room!" yelled Artemis.

"Bedroom!" yelled Leliana.

"Observatory!" yelled the Doctor.

"I think that's right."

After about fifteen minutes of walking and looking they finally found the Observatory. The TARDIS was also inside.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the Temporal Destabilizer and then at the TARDIS, "The TARDIS is free of the Temporal Hold. Go. My knowledge of these devices are limited, so Polaris, can you disable it and meet us in the Dragon Age around the time of the Battle of Kirkwall near the Val Royeaux Circle Tower?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course!" Polaris said, "I know how to rewire it and things, I'll just meet you with my Vortex Manipulator." Polaris smiled.

This was going to be easy.


	6. The Red Setting

**I'm uploading both these chapters at once because this one is quite short and I want you guys to have more to read.**

* * *

Polaris frowned in the observatory, sitting there.

"Great. All these years studying the book, just to learn that you leave before the rest of them. Yay." She opened up the flap on her communicator, "Ship log, 62, 743, Polaris. I'm on the asteroid of Vendri, Dasdan, Outpost 22-1. The Doctor found a loophole in the Destabilizer, and he entrusted me to deactivate it and then meet him in the Dragon Age. But I can't do this. I'm leaving this for whoever finds me. _If _anybody finds me. Pass this through generations, please. If you're listening to this, please. Pass this through your generations. I don't know if Vortex Manipulators are invented yet or have been released to the public yet, but pass them down to your kids, tell them this message. Once a form of time travel is out, whoever you are, get this. Get this message to the coast of Orlais, near the river bed. Near the Circle Tower of Val Royeaux, and tell him I failed. Tell him that I tried, and I couldn't do it. I'm putting the recording here, hopefully you guys have the technology to play this back. Tell the Doctor I'm sorry."

* * *

"Where's Polaris?" the Doctor asked.

"She should be here by now. Time is irrelevant to the amount of time it took to destabilize the machine." Artemis said.

"Her manipulator could've broke. She could've..." Leliana began seeing a man come from the coast of the beach. He had brown hair, and he looked like an astronaut. He walked over, holding a small little device in hand, like a usb.

"Doctor, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes... who might you be." the Doctor observed his hair. His helmet was off, he was holding it in the other hand, his hair was ginger.

"I'm a message carrier. This has been passed along since my great-great-great-great-great-great uncle's great-great-great-great-great grandfather. They've just released a time travel device ten years ago. I'm old enough to use it, and I'm here to deliver the message. How long has it been for you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked.

"I left Polaris like ten minutes ago. Why?" the Doctor asked dreading the news. Had she been killed?"

The man began to play the message, "Ship log, 62, 743, Polaris. I'm on the asteroid of Vendri, Dasdan, Outpost 22-1. The Doctor found a loophole in the Destabilizer, and he entrusted me to deactivate it and then meet him in the Dragon Age. But I can't do this. I'm leaving this for whoever finds me." the Doctor slapped his hand and shut it off.

"Come on. Into the TARDIS. We're going back for her." the Doctor said, he said snapping his fingers and running into the TARDIS. Leliana and Artemis followed, and the Doctor pulled down the lever activating the TARDIS' noise. Artemis grabbed the other side, "I have it." she yelled pulling down another lever that she often saw the Doctor pulling after the other.

"Stop that you've just blown us to the Golem Age!" he yelled, pushing her off of it, putting the TARDIS back on the right path, "Here we are!" he yelled. The TARDIS sound ended as the Doctor typed a few buttons. He walked out of it, opening the doors into the observatory.

* * *

Polaris frowned and she started kicking her feet about as she deactivated the recording. She swung her foot backward and kicked it forward, yelling, "AND I HAVE TO DIE HERE! THERE WAS SO MUCH MORE FOR ME! TIME CAN BE REWRITTEN! I'M DYING HERE WHILE THE REST OF THEM..." she then noticed something she kicked forward. She bent over and picked it up. It looked similar to the Doctor's old screwdriver (she had pictures of it in her diary,) except painted different. The handle was darker. The rest of it where it was silver was painted gold, and had a few green splotches around the tip. It had small cylinders attached around the top, wave amplifiers. It also had what Polaris recognized as a fluid link and user recognition ring. She grasped around it, slipping her little finger through the ring. She immediately pointed, pressing the button, and began moving around the destabilizer frantically, using the psychic interface to scan the device. Once she found what she was looking for, she pressed the button again, directing the screwdriver to deactivate it safely. Nothing happened. She pressed it again, and again, and again, "What?" but nothing was happening.

* * *

"This is peculiar." the Doctor said, using his sonic screwdriver to scan the destabilizer, "She isn't here, and it's deactivated. It's only been five minutes since she made the recording. Come on, we're going. We're going to save her." the Doctor said. The Doctor snapped his fingers and walked into the TARDIS, and began to pilot it.

"Doctor?" asked Leliana, "What are you planning to do?"

"We're going to narrowly avoid a paradox and still bring Polaris back to me if it's the last thing I do."

"Nobody left behind." Artemis smiled.

"We're going to give her an escape plan. Artemis, pull that lever, and Leliana, type in... something. Just type something in there and hopefully the TARDIS likes it." the Doctor ran up the stairs. He came back holding his sonic screwdriver, with a few tools, "River needs this. Who says somebody can't borrow it for a time." the Doctor said, assembling a new screwdriver.

"River?" asked Artemis.

"An old friend, or a new friend, take your pick." he said, adding the new metals and colors to it.

After awhile, he was finished, "This thing has dampers, amplifiers, and a red setting. I think it's field ready." He pulled down the lever of the TARDIS activating its usual sound.

* * *

Polaris looked at it, and realized that she recognized it. She selected her journal on her armband and it fell out of the air. She flipped around in the book until she found the page on the future sonic screwdriver.

"Equipped with dampers, wave amplifiers, a user recognition ring, and a red setting... THATS IT!

"The red setting must be a more powerful setting. The blue setting does everything, or almost everything, but when it doesn't work, the red setting is a more powerful setting. Try unlocking a door with a red setting and you'd probably break the lock! My future self is a genius!"

She pointed it at the destabilizer, hitting the toggle and pressing the button. She tip turned red, and she smiled as she felt it working. It stopped it. Sparks began to fly rapidly from the destabilizer and Polaris just kept going. More and more sparks began to fly, and she heard the hum of the device fade. The destabilizer was down, but the Sonic Screwdriver was singed and destroyed.

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, back in the Observatory.

"We're back five minutes before we arrived in this room. We plant it here, and we leave back for the beach." The Doctor gets down on the ground and tosses the device under the chair. He gets up and smiles, "All in a days work."

"Doctor, we probably should get back." Artemis said.

"Why?"

"She might get there before we do, and think that something happened to us."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and opened the TARDIS door.

"Here, Doctor how do you do the snapping thing?" asked Leliana snapping her fingers fervently.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and somebody appeared.

"Did I do this right?"

* * *

Polaris quickly opened the flap of her armband and programmed the date and location into her Vortex Manipulator.

She appeared on the beach, just in time to see the TARDIS dematerialize. She ran to it and began banging on it's doors, just as it disappeared.

"No! No... no no no NO!" Polaris yelled at it, "Not now!"

Polaris programmed another date in her Vortex Manipulator and disappeared.

* * *

"Did I do this right?" she asked, "Doctor!" she sighed with relief. She went over and hugged him, "I was going to leave the sonic screwdriver here... but I guess you left it here. Thanks. Sorry about that sappy message."

"It's alright. We got one trip out with the Destabilizer. It's time to go." the Doctor said, snapping his fingers and opening the TARDIS. Polaris walked inside along with the rest of the companions, and the Doctor pulled down another switch, dematerializing the TARDIS.

"That sound is so annoying." Polaris said, hitting a button on the console and pulling the lever, silencing the TARDIS' whirring sound. She typed into the typewriter then ran over and typed into the keyboard, and then looked at the monitor. She grinned as she walked over to the other side, flipping switches and pressing more button, and pulling out pulleys. The Doctor looked at her curiously, and then a lightbulb came on. With so many parallels the Doctor had no idea how he didn't notice.

"Polaris?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, crossing her arms and leaning backward.

"What did your first body look like?"

"Why?"

"Just show me."

She typed something into her armband, and then a life-size projection went up.

"There, happy?"

A picture of a woman, with dark blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail. She looked like an ordinary woman, but the Doctor immediately recognized her.

"You're River Song."

* * *

**Hope you liked. By the way, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 and 6 IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. MAJOR SPOILERS. Guys, it's River Song there's no way I can mention her and her history without spoilers, so please, please, please don't let yourself be spoiled by me. Thank you. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter. I was kinda inspired by the episode Out of Gas from Firefly for this one. I wrote this up on my iPad using a keyboard so I didn't exactly have the best to see how long it was, but I do hope you like it. The next chapter, well is more about Polaris' true identity, and Leliana and the Doctor's dinner. Hope you enjoy. Like I said, leave a review, it's the only way I know you're enjoying, and can tell what you want to see more of. ****Oh and if you want leave a request for a character to get killed off, because also that way I know what characters you aren't liking so much. I leave way to long of author's notes I know, but like seriously, leave a review please.**

****EDIT** I reread this noticing some errors and realized I made it seem like the Doctor in this is Eleven. I have decided. This is Ten. Ten's the Doctor here. I also noticed that the way formats doesn't really look how it looked in my document program, like I had it spaced out differently and it was way more clear. So sorry about that, hopefully the lines fixed it.**


	7. The Plan of Acropolis

**Guys this is like spoiler central for River Song. Honestly, if you haven't watched to her BIG SPOILER then you might wanna put this fanfic in your favorites and come back to it later. Okay. I've warned you. So don't get mad if I spoil you, because I warned you.**

* * *

Polaris frowned, "What?"

"You're River Song. Melody Pond. Mels."

"Mels was my name as a child before I was... Who's River Song?"

"River Song. She is a child of the TARDIS she was able to regenerate, but we didn't know how much she would be able to regenerate. She gave her remaining regenerations to me. So you aren't in artificially grown bodies. You can regenerate. You have abilities. Thirty-two thousand regenerations, different looks. No wonder you look so attractive, you picked how you look! I see it all clearly now. There are so many parallels in this dimension! How didn't I notice earlier." the Doctor said.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything. I was raised as Melody. Melody Laris. I went by Mels. I was born on the TARDIS. Apparently I'm going to get my parents onto the TARDIS to give birth to me, and then send them off to their planet. The Acropolis needed me. They needed somebody with immortality to manage. Somebody who would grow old and never die. They took me from my parents, late at night. They strapped me down in the chair, put me to sleep. Years passed, and I was eighteen. They released me. I remember walking over to the mirror. Wearing a hospital gown. I aged. I age until I die, and then I regenerate. After 32 years in the same body, they kill me. I go into the room. The bright, bright, white room. I see the mirror's on all sides. I see the blades come up. I see them kill me. Then the room darkens a little. Then all I see is yellow, and I am reborn. The pain of the spinning blade mutilating my stomach... and I have to regenerate. Then I'm fine. Then I return to work as if nothing had happened. I was given the name Polaris as a play on my last name. Polaris is the same name as the North Star. Guiding the Acropolis to victory." Polaris began to cry.

"Oh give me a break." Artemis said, "You lived for a million years, lucky you. It isn't that hard to just watch a screen for hours. I lived with the Templars. Constant threat of death. I don't want to die. I want to live. At least you have the insurance of regeneration."

Polaris drew the sonic blaster, switching it to kill. She shot the blaster into Artemis, with a slight whirr.

Leliana jumped in, drawing the small knife she always kept on her person and charging at Polaris. Polaris flinched backward, dropping it, and Leliana kicked it to the side, falling off the platform and down under. Leliana held the knife at Polaris' throat.

"You don't ever shoot somebody like that." Leliana said, "We're friends here." then she turned to Artemis, "Just because you think you've went through worse doesn't give you the right to belittle somebody else, even if you did go through something worse." Leliana looked at them both, "You both could confide in each other. You've been through similar enough." Leliana then spat at them, "But all there is to you two is pain and suffering. Neither one of you wants to look past that in themselves." Leliana dropped her hand, sheathing her knife on the side.

Polaris smiled, "You want to see what a regeneration is really like? Do you really want to see?"

"Is anybody here using their brain?" Leliana asked.

"I am." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, well you don't carry weapons." Leliana said, "You don't count."

"Just because I don't have the power to destroy things doesn't mean I don't count."

Artemis looked down at her wound and twirled her fingers above it, and the wound glowed yellow. It mended itself, and she got up.

Polaris ran and vaulted over the railing and got holstered her blaster. She gripped the railing and flipped herself over it, like a gymnast.

"Guys, we need to calm down. Artemis, to your room, Polaris, to your room. Just go there. Me and the Doctor need to talk." Leliana said. They both ran up the stairs to the corridors, while Leliana tightened her belt that held her puffy shirt together. She was wearing a white shirt, that reminded her of the Pirates the Warden and her once faced. She loved their shirts. She then reminded herself she was far from the Warden. Quite some years far, as of now.

"Doctor, they're going to kill each other. They really are." Leliana said.

The Doctor walked up to her, pushing her red hair behind her ear, "We'll keep them safe, okay. I think that we deserve a vacation. I miss when it was just us. But we both have to keep an eye on them, okay." the Doctor took out Artemis' armband from his jacket, "I took this off of her earlier. We go to a time period. Take care of them. Then a few hours later go outside and use this to go back in time. This is crazy. She's River Song, and she's a nutjob. Mels..."

Leliana placed her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, "Don't worry. It doesn't matter. Looks aren't everything. She may look like your River Song. But she isn't your River Song. She was raised differently."

"Not that much differently." The Doctor frowned.

"Let's go. Teach me how to fly to the TARDIS." Leliana said.

"It's hard, just... where do you want to go?" asked the Doctor.

"I want to go to a future space ship. Like a noble boat in the sky."

"Let's see if we have that." the Doctor said, swinging the TARDIS downward.

Leliana told the Doctor she'd "Be right back." She walked up to Artemis' room. The room matched with the theme of the TARDIS, orange and yellow, yet had a desk and a few bookshelves. She noticed that fresh parchment, books, and quills were littered on the desk.

"You've been studying." Leliana observed.

"If Polaris is right, that I'm going to leave one day, that means I'm back to the Circle. I have to study."

"So you're not enjoying it here?"

"I am. I just don't want to get to used to it, if it isn't going to last forever." Artemis frowned.

"You aren't doing it right. Don't you want to experience it all, then go back, knowing that you had a true taste of freedom, and the Templars would never know."

"Yeah, but the whole time I'll be longing for that freedom again. It's like running away from jail. You'll just want to do it again. Eventually it'll probably lead to my death. So this is me. Not letting this happen. If I simulate being locked up, I won't miss it back when I'm there." Artemis forced a smile.

"Just, please, don't." Leliana said. The Doctor walked into the room and ushered Leliana out.

Once they were at a safe distance, the Doctor held up a square device, "This is a Perceptional Regulator and Duplicator. It creates like a virtual projection of ourselves. It has our same thoughts and everything, but it isn't us. We can use these to keep these two okay, while we have dinner on that space ship." the Doctor said, pointing his sonic screwdriver to the device. Then he put it forward, slowly extending the screwdriver, holding it vertically. The tip glowed blue, as clones of both Leliana and the Doctor stepped forward. The Doctor went into Polaris' room, while Leliana went into Artemis' room.

"Now, for dinner."

Leliana stepped out of the TARDIS along with the Doctor. She walked around, twirling, to take in everything on the metallic ship. It was like a giant shopping center to the Doctor, but like a giant market to Leliana.

"Wonderful. Absolutely stunning!" Leliana grinned at the entirety of the ship. Every little detail.

The Doctor led them to a table and sat them down. A small robot, red, modeled like a woman, with silver "hair" plating, walked over to them.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have Orlesian foods?" Leliana asked.

"What would you like?" the automaton asked again, same as before.

"It only recognizes keywords. Orlesian isn't a keyword." the Doctor said.

Suddenly a shimmer appeared from behind the droid. A woman, dressed in a blue space jumpsuit uniform, with her brown hair in a ponytail appeared.

"Doctor?" she asked.

It was Polaris.

"Doctor, I need you." she said.

* * *

**Another short chapter. I really hope you like this one, this one was kinda an inbetweener. I already have the next chapter written out on paper, but I haven't typed it up yet. Expect by Tuesday at the latest. I really hope you like the whole River Song plot twist and the whole Artemis being scared subplot. Like I always say but nobody ever listens to, leave a review. You can leave a review every chapter. But please, it's the only way I know whether you think Polaris is like "omfg omfg cool cool" or "omfg omfg stahp" So leave a review.**


	8. Next Gen Ginger

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I've switched over from LibreOffice to Microsoft Word. Hey fun fact, Libre is actually French for free, so when you think about it's FreeOffice. So that's something I learned. Well I really do hope you like Polaris, because she will be sticking around. Leliana might be heading off before Artemis unlike what you've been hearing Polaris repeat over the next few chapters, I haven't decided. But I'm sorry, because somebody has to leave soon, there's nothing I can do, besides not kill off the character. But I'm not going to do that. Mwahahaha. Almost everybody hates Steven Moffat but like seriously how satisfying would it be to see people get so worked up over your plots**

* * *

"Wait, what are you?" Leliana asked.

"I'm Melody." She grinned.

"No, you're Polaris." The Doctor told her.

"Sorry, things happened, and now I go by Melody." Melody took out a sonic screwdriver, blue, like the Doctor's current one and scanned the waitress robot. She scanned down the neck and then around the arms, and then smiled, "Perfect time period. Right around the corruption. I need to set a failsafe to help us in the future. And I'll need your help." Melody said.

"So I have to help myself in the future. Well this ain't the first time." The Doctor grinned, getting up.

"So we're just going to help her?" Leliana asked.

"You know her, she's Polaris, except, you know. Mellowed with age."

"Mellowed?" Melody asked, offended.

"Well you have to admit you were a bit… what's that word… crazy." Leliana shyly told her.

"You know what Doctor, I wasn't going to do this but you deserve it!" Melody ran her hands through the Doctor's hair, feeling it, "Ah, I miss your hair so much."

"Do I regenerate in this dimension?" the Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." Melody grinned.

Melody took a glance at the multiple droids and then back at her armband.

"Let's see. It's almost about time for the mainframe to get a security update that we have to take advantage of to set up our administrator account." Melody took out her sonic screwdriver, scanning the area. She then pointed it at her armband. The armband flashed _Downloading_ and then a map appeared.

"Come along, we have to be quick. I don't fancy coming back by myself." Melody said, grabbing both their hands and running.

"Doctor your promised me space food!" Leliana groaned.

"Sorry! I didn't know Polaris would still find a way to interrupt us!" the Doctor yelled.

"Did you guys seriously hate me this much back then?" Melody sighed, still running.

They stopped in their tracks as a guard in the large blue reflective uniform stopped them.

"Is this cosplay?" he asked, "You look like you're from the Steam Age, you look like you're from the Atomic Age, and you look like you're from the Dragon Age."

"No, we're maintenance." Melody said, whipping out her psychic paper. The Doctor peered over at her, _How did she get all of this? _

"Yup, that's us." Leliana quickly agreed.

"It's dress-up day. Something we're doing to increase the worker's happiness and _morale_." Melody explained.

"Cool. You must be dressing as Leliana then. Just so you know, very creative, but I don't think she'd wear a pirate outfit." He said, walking away.

"Ay! I am Leliana. Just look at me!" she yelled at him.

"Better not!" the Doctor said, grabbing her and running away.

After a lot longer of running they got into the door and Melody typed in the four digit passcode. The interface flashed _INCORRECT_ and then the numpad returned. Melody tried a second time, then again, then again.

"They changed the password? What?" yelled Melody.

"Don't you mean they haven't changed it yet." The Doctor laughed.

"Oh shut it!" Melody pounded on the door.

Melody grabbed the sonic screwdriver, extending the tip of it, and pointed it upward at the interface. It flashed with a green _CORRECT _and they walked in. Melody collapsed the tip and put the sonic away, as they walked into a room that looked like a library, except the book spines were bright blue. It was an electronic library. Melody led the group over to a small circular indent in the floor with a computer-like device coming out of it. She typed something into the keyboard, then soniced it. It slowly began to grind downward, and Leliana sighed.

"How long will this take."

"Fine, don't me patient." Melody smiled, "Long way down!" Melody raised the tip of the sonic screwdriver, holding it vertically, and sparks began to fly from the sides of the pad, as it descended nearly as fast as gravity pulled them down.

After a minute the pad stopped abruptly, Leliana fell down. Melody walked out. The room was circular, completely black, except for a visual holographic interface in the middle of the room, and the translucent floor. Melody walked over to it and placed her hand on it.

_Identification_

_ Full Name: Melody Laris_

_ Username: Polaris_

_ Password: *********_

_ ACCESS GRANTED_

"One of the Acropolis' many computer bugs gives me full access to almost all computers in the galaxy. This software update detects our bug and deletes it, erasing my account. So I'm leaving a backup." She said typing. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pressed it against the graphic interface, and pushed it away. She then entered a new name.

_John Smith_

Melody closed the window, "It should work regardless of regeneration. Just remember when you have to take this ship down to send me back here, or else you may never be able to get in."

After making the ascent upward, they realized that about seven guards were in formation, waiting for them.

"Polaris. Just the temporal perpetrator we were looking for. Don't even try it. We have a teleportation lock in here. You can't teleport yourself out of this field. So we're going to bring you in, the easy way, or the hard way." One guard boomed.

Melody scanned the area with her eyes for another safe escape route.

There were none.

Melody did the next thing she could think of. She typed into her Vortex Manipulator and disappeared.

"So you didn't even bother using a temporal lock or a Temporal Destabilizer?" the Doctor rolled his eyes, "You deserve not to catch her."

"Bring her back." Leliana said, "She brought us into this mess."

"No. I need her in the future." The Doctor said.

Suddenly there was a shimmer behind each of the guards. Seven Melodies appeared behind each of the guards drawing sonic blasters in their right hands and shooting the guards multiple times. Then they typed into their Vortex Manipulators and disappeared.

Melody reappeared a few steps in front of them. She holstered her blaster with a smile.

"Oh, so easy. They will never learn."

"You don't shoot people like that." The Doctor said.

Melody made a deep sigh, "Really? You're gonna bring that up now?" Melody looked downward at her stomach, which was singed. One of the guards had shot her with their blasters.

"You're dying!" the Doctor said.

Melody braced herself against the table, "I know, but it's alright. I was born on the TARDIS, remember. 32,000 bodies. This one isn't any different." Melody managed a smile, "At least this is… better than the blades… ARHHHHHHHH!"

Melody exploded outward in a fiery field of gold. The Doctor looked onward as Melody's hair and facial structure changed. Her eyes turned green, and as the explosion faded, the new Melody was revealed.

"Talk about exhausting. That was refreshing!" Melody smiled.

"You're ginger! That's no fair!" the Doctor yelled.

Melody brushed her hair behind her ear, "Sorry Doctor," she laughed, "Maybe next time. Spoilers." Melody typed into her Vortex Manipulator, "Gotta fly. Sorry. Can't wait for you to see my new hairstyle, although you'll know it's coming. I hope that your next one likes it. Oh and remind myself not to be a jerk about knowing spoilers. Seriously the Acropolis is going to teach me a lesson about that someday. Be ready. Oh, and I think this is right before you find out, so can I add myself to that list of cryptic people who make references to the future. Okay… um… Nightingale. Bye!"

And with that, Melody disappeared.

"What's Nightingale?" asked Leliana, "I only heard it a few times. Once it was a drawing on the letter you left me. Then either Artemis or a Templar mentioned it to me in the Circle Tower." Leliana said.

"I have no idea. But we have to find out." The Doctor said, leading her back toward the TARDIS.

Once they were across the café from the TARDIS, they heard something. An alarm, blaring, "NIGHTINGALE ALERT, NIGHTINGALE ALERT, BLUE BOX SPOTTED. NIGHTINGALE ALERT, NIGHTINGALE ALERT, BLUE BOX SPOTTED." Everybody aboard got up with intrigue and began running around the ship with excitement. Guards spotted them and started running toward them. The TARDIS dematerialized silently, as if Polaris was hijacking it.

"That slimy little…" Leliana began.

"We're stranded."

"Where's Melody when you need her."

"We're alone. Leliana, get out your knife. I'm afraid we'll have to do some fighting." The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver pointing it at the guards, "Good luck."

* * *

**I really wanted to get this chapter to you so once again I've rush proofed this. Alert me to any mistakes and I will fix. I really hope you like this chapter. Oh and since I've switched to Microsoft word it catches half of my mistakes before I even finish. So leave a review, you guys are awesome.**


	9. The Cousland Lineage

**Hope you liked that chapter. Here's the next one. The connection between the Doctor and Nightingale will be revealed, so I will no longer draw out that subplot. Also, I think Artemis is going to be leaving soon… either next chapter or the one after that. Also one more canon to be added to the Warden unfortunately. Fem!Cousland, I'm sorry, it's the only one that'll help make sense and help add as a plot device. You'll see.**

* * *

The Doctor took a few steps back, when suddenly hands grabbed at both Leliana and him.

"Get in." Polaris said.

"Didn't think we'd leave you?" Artemis said.

Artemis had grabbed Leliana and Polaris had grabbed the Doctor. They had silently materialized the TARDIS behind them.

They jumped in and closed the doors, while Polaris dematerialized the TARDIS.

"So, where to next?" the Doctor asked.

"No! We aren't going anywhere until you explain to me what the hell that was." Leliana said.

"We should go to the memories on Remein. They took the Dwarven name of their history and made it into a library. Here." Polaris walked over to the keyboard and began typing in their destination, then pulled down the Time-Rotor handbrake, materializing them.

"So the Memories is still around. What of the Shapers?" Leliana asked.

"Long gone. Long, long gone. Dwarven tradition faded a little while after the Steam Age, shortly after the Chantry made breakthrough discoveries on Andraste." Polaris explained.

"Is the Chantry true?" asked Artemis.

"It's a faith. The Chantry worship is still common for many, many years. It could be true, it could not. But if the Maker really abandoned his children until everybody believed in him, I don't think he'll ever come back." Polaris said.

The Doctor tossed keys at both Polaris and Artemis, "You'll need a key now. You've earned it. Allons-y"

They opened the doors and walked out, into an expansive library bearing the architecture of the old castle from the Dragon Age. Leliana picked up a book and began flipping through. Polaris handed the book _Nightingale Vigil_ to the Doctor.

"Thanks, so let's see…" the Doctor said putting on his glasses.

_Nightingale Vigil is a group notorious for its many failed attempts at tracking the Doctor and his companions. While they have made breakthrough theories and discoveries about the mysterious man, including the Blue Box theory, they haven't been very successful as of late. They speculate that at least of the Warden's and/or Hawke's companions have traveled with him._

_ List of Companions they have evidence on._

_ Leliana – Disappeared for a while after the Battle against the Archdemon._

_ Varric – Storyteller._

_ Wynne – Might not have actually gone to Ostagar, it would explain her survival._

_ Tallis – Disappearance for 24 hours after leaving Cairn. It's unknown whether she stayed at a random inn and something much different._

_ Some also say that Hawke themself had actually traveled with the Doctor. Their outstanding evidence is the amount of times somebody close to them had died, it's likely that they grieved throughout time with the Doctor, and once they had finally moved past it the Doctor dropped them back off at their house. It would explain how easily they've gotten over deaths._

_ Nightingale Vigil was created around the time the Chantry began debate of how the Doctor could possibly fit into the Chant of Light. Eventually the Chantry said they would do nothing about the Doctor, neither confirming nor denying his existence. Some members could not handle this, and thus Nightingale Vigil was created, a group that broke off from the Chantry to do independent studies on the Doctor. Most studies have been not been fortuitous, but the Vigil has made it through many, many years…_

"The Nightingale Vigil is a group devoted to finding me. If they survive up until that spaceship… they're going to find me eventually." The Doctor said.

"One more thing. The Acropolis broke off from the Nightingale Vigil, renounced the Chantry, and used new technology and magic to… research you. Somehow through the great time continuum, they get my knowledge. They go back in time and enter it earlier… so that's how I know about… you know. Your… departures." Polaris said.

"And you couldn't explain that to us before?" Artemis yelled.

"I'm sorry. But this time I promise I won't give them the knowledge. Rewrite time. You may not meet me, but I don't want them to get your information and hurt you." Polaris said.

"You don't have to do that. I haven't died yet." The Doctor said.

Artemis walked over to the TARDIS, slipping the key into the lock and turning it, pushing the door into the TARDIS. Leliana followed behind her, and Artemis walked up to the console.

"Have I ever said how much I love the look of the TARDIS." Artemis sighed.

"I just love the shoes." Leliana said.

"The shoes?"

"The Doctor put shoes in my room."

"He did?" Artemis asked curiously.

Right as the Doctor went to open the doors to the inside of the TARDIS, the whirring sound of the TARDIS returned. It began to dematerialize.

"What happened?" asked Artemis, "What's wrong?" she asked getting louder.

"The TARDIS is dematerializing!" Leliana yelled, "The Doctor's still outside!"

* * *

"But I'm still outside!" The Doctor yelled.

"This could be…" Polaris grabbed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from the Doctor jacket, extended it and began scanning, "It isn't another destabilizer. It's something else."

"This isn't good." The Doctor said.

"Where are we going?" Leliana asked, grabbing the TARDIS console.

"I have no idea." Artemis said, falling backward as the TARDIS was thrown to one side.

"We have to get out somewhere." Leliana said.

The shaking slowed enough for Artemis to get up. She swung the monitor around and walked over so Leliana could see it, "Here, let's check this."

Artemis typed a few things into the typewriter and keyboard that she saw the Doctor type in earlier.

_Location: Unknown_

_ Time Period: Electronic Age_

_ Historical Information: iPads created during this exact year._

"iPads?" asked Leliana.

Leliana walked outside the TARDIS, seeing a sprawling cityscape. Buildings, like square castles, stacked high above. People were walking around, dwarves, elves, humans, qunari alike were roaming about, holding rectangles to their ears, crossing the streets in small metallic boxes on wheels.

"So this is what the future comes to?" asked Leliana.

"This looks crazy." Artemis said, "It doesn't make sense. This is what the future is?"

They saw a woman with brown hair walking around.

"Can we borrow that? You must be a time traveler." Artemis asked, recognizing the Time Vortex Manipulator on her wrist.

"What?" the 17 year old asked, "What?"

"The wrist thing." Artemis said, "We need it."

"This thing?" She said, opening the flap then closing it, "I have it for school. They're really cheap for what it does. We get ours free because of school. This is the cheapest one really."

"Who are you?" Leliana asked.

"Elizabeth Cousland." She laughed, "And before you ask, yes, I am the descendant of the Hero of Ferelden." She laughed.

"You were… oh Maker." Leliana sighed… "OH MAKER!" her eyes widened realizing that for the Cousland line to continue the Warden had to have children. If Elissa Cousland had kids, there's no way it could've been with Leliana.

"We have to find the Doctor." Artemis said persistently.

"The Doctor?" asked Elizabeth, "Seriously? You're Leliana and Artemis? THERE'S THE BOX!" yelled Elizabeth. As she went over to it, it started to fade away, with the same screeching sound.

"We're stranded!" Leliana yelled.

"No. You aren't. You just missed him. Polaris and the Doctor left two days ago. I'm afraid they decided that they might've found a lead on where you were at, and left to go find you. He said his farewells, and said that eventually he'd come back for me." Elizabeth explained.

"You said school-issued. Your education system to teaching you time travel?" asked Artemis.

"No, no, of course not. Eventually students got annoyed with having gym first thing in the morning, not enough time to shower afterwards, not enough sleep. The sleep deprivation was killing us slowly according to doctors, so they devised this. Releasing a cheap version of time travel for public use, they established the Vortex Manipulation Education Act, where every student was given one. That way, they had time to sleep, time to attend all classes, extra time to study. It is a bit dicey when you have your friends in your same class, especially when you make a reference to a class you already had together when they haven't been there yet, but when you were in the previous class they did the same thing to you? You know?" Elizabeth said, but nobody understood.

"So they're giving Vortex Manipulators out to students and no paradoxes?" Leliana asked.

"They suspend the students that cause them. We have a sort of task force that deals with them. But we can only travel 24-hours forward and backward, so you can't just live days without school. The Vortex Manipulator sort of stores your timeline, so you can't just go crazy with it." Elizabeth explained, "It works well."

"This isn't good. This is an accident waiting to happen. Is there a way to deactivate the lock?" asked Leliana, "We have to find a way back to the Doctor. I've seen him mess with Polaris' with his screwdriver. Do you have his screwdriver?"

"There has to be Vortex magic or something." Artemis quickly shot ice from her hands into the ground, "Come on!" she yelled concentrating on the Time Vortex, shooting more ice into the ground, spreading her arms apart and looking up, "The Time Vortex is blue, right?" Artemis shot fire into the ground, "Or red?"

Elizabeth gasped loudly, "You're an apostate!"

"So the Circle still exists." Leliana frowned.

"No, that's history. It's the Isles. Let me explain. Mages are sent there, their families can come too. The mages are equipped with manipulators to teleport home, but they're even more locked than ours. They can't go through time, and can only teleport to predetermined points with permission from the Mage's Watchtower. If they try to sneak off or go somewhere bad the Watchtower can use the manipulator to bring them back. It's actually really nice. If their families can't come to the Isles themself, then that means that the Mage can teleport there and live with their family after school. The Circle is long gone, and the concept was barely used in the formation of the Isles. Mages are bit more regulated due to dangers but they're as free as they get. Apostates are those who escape or evade the Mage's Watchtower and renounce the Isles." Elizabeth explained, "I still can't get it. The Doctor spent two months yelling about how he had to find you, then up and left me two days ago."

"What if you went back and told him." said Artemis.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"I mean, what if you went back in time and told him about it maybe that's why he left." Explained Artemis.

"Yes, that would explain a lot," she held up her wrist, "Only problem is, is this thing runs chronologically with age. You can only travel 24 hours within its timeline, remember. The Doctor left two days ago. I can't get back." Elizabeth explained.

"There has to be a way. Can't you just make a screwdriver or something?" Leliana asked, "Unlock the restrictions?"

"The Doctor told me screwdrivers are Gallifreyan, although the Doctor said that somebody from his future would make one by herself." Elizabeth said.

"And who's that?" Artemis asked.

"Somebody desperate. And I think we're desperate." Elizabeth said, "While he was here, we fought a few aliens. He'd gathered parts and kept them in a box. If we can actually create a sonic device…" Elizabeth thought for a moment, "We need to get to my house." Elizabeth took off running.

Once they got there, Elizabeth dumped out her alien electronics and sat there, "Now what?"

"The Doctor talked about psychic interfaces or something. Which means I might be able…? Maker, guide me," Artemis said, closing her eyes drawing power and wisdom from the Fade. The pieces began to move themselves. Suddenly Elizabeth's cell phone was pulled from her pocket.

"Something that can transmit any signal." Leliana said, understanding.

The pieces whirled around in a sphere, and in the middle pieces were drawn together to make the final product. Eventually, the spare pieces were dropped, and a cell phone along with a battery, outfitted with two thick looking antenna devices, then two small antenna tips with a small translucent green object connected them. There was a blue translucent device held up by the antenna scaffolding. The device came down into Elizabeth's hand.

"Alright, so now… what should we call it. Sonic phone?"

"Sonic probe. It just sounds cooler." Artemis said.

"Alright. Beam me up, Scotty." She pointed her sonic probe at her Vortex Manipulator, unlocking its restrictions, "Wish me luck."

* * *

She appeared back a few hours before the Doctor had decided to leave. It was about 5:00 AM. She snuck into his room, slowly opening the knob.

"Doctor?" she whispered, "Doctor?"

"What?" he asked, getting up, "Why this early…?"

"Just get up, you have to leave me."

"What?" he said, getting up.

"You have to leave me. At 8:23 exactly tell me that you have to leave, that you've found a lead on Artemis and Polaris. Just do it. Search for the TARDIS. Apparently it's materializing randomly. Just run. Just go, find the TARDIS, then…" Elizabeth grabbed the notebook on the edge of the table and wrote down the time period, "Go here. At this exact time. Meet us here. I'm going to find Artemis and Leliana, but only if you leave right now."

"Alright. Good luck." The Doctor said.

Elizabeth typed into her Vortex Manipulator, "See you in a second,"

"See you in a… sometime."

* * *

Elizabeth appeared back with Leliana and Artemis in her house. The TARDIS began to materialize across from them. The Doctor stepped out, ruffling his hair, and adjusting his glasses, "Alright, so, Leliana, Artemis, Allons-y." He said, as they stepped into the box. He stepped out, shutting the door.

"You've been with us for two months, can't I come too?"

"Not yet. I can't. I'll come back for you, very soon. I promise." He said, stepping into the TARDIS.

"Rule 1: The Doctor lies." Elizabeth repeated after the door was shut, and the TARDIS began to fade.

Her television was on the whole time in the background, but two words caught her attention.

"Somebody who calls himself 'The Doctor' has just been captured and is in a holding cell. It is unknown whether he is masquerading under the title or is the one that the Nightingale Vigil speaks of…"

"I'm coming for you." Elizabeth said, using her Vortex Manipulator.

* * *

She appeared in his cell.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, "It's been so long…"

"It's only been about two seconds for me." She said, grabbed him from the chair, then grabbing his arm. She keyed in the coordinates on her Vortex Manipulator.

They appeared back in her house, and he sat down on the couch.

"So where's Polaris, Artemis, and Leliana."

"Oh…" he said frowning, "They're long gone. Well… two of them. One of them is a bit more recently gone... but yeah. They're all gone."

** I also proofed this one rather quickly. Oops. Well here is this chapter. Next chapter I'm pretty sure somebodies going to die, either this one or next one I promise you.**


	10. Walking the Plank

** Alright. Well then. This is going to be awkward for all parties involved.**

* * *

The Doctor sat down in one of his chairs, as Leliana went on talking.

"I'd have the most wonderful shoes, always the shoes. Oh and my hair. Bows and everything. Extravagant hair with tons of accents. It would be amazing."

"Seriously? You make me sound less selfish." Polaris laughed.

"Well, I want it. It isn't bad to want something." Leliana explained.

"This is crazy." Artemis said, "Where to next?"

"Can I talk to myself in the future." Leliana asked.

"No, no. Paradox-y things." The Doctor responded.

_When the archer suggests crossing her own timeline marks the end of the mage's journey._ Polaris remembered the opening paragraph of the section Artemis' death is described.

"Well… Doctor. I know where you want to go." She said, not wanting to watch them act normal any longer. She swung down the lever, running around the TARDIS to stabilize it and to even it. Once she materialized it the Doctor grabbed his coat and headed outside.

* * *

Outside was a spaceship similar to the Acropolis and the Entertainment Cruiser. They were in a storage room, quite obviously, by the amount of crates and storage units surrounding the perimeter.

A few electronic beeps were emitted, and the group knew that somebody was entered. They assumed it would be an officer and another _Nightingale Alert _would be issued, but it wasn't. It was a woman, who looked like a pirate. She had brown hair, wore a hat, and had a white blouse, brown trousers and dark brown boots. She had a brown corset and a blue overcoat.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're…" Polaris began, snatching the Doctor's psychic paper, "Ship Inspection. It's looking very good."

"You do know we're pirates not a culinary institute." The pirate said.

"Yes, yes, obviously because of the lack of rats." The Doctor said.

"I'm Artemis. He's the Doctor. The space-y one is Polaris. The redhead is Leliana." Artemis introduced them, "Oh and before we get started I'm a mage. Just thought you should know."

"No problem with that. We're outlaws. Why would we care? My friend was a mage. You remind me of her. She had the same hair and eyes. Then she got sick and had to wear the suit."

"The suit?" asked the Doctor.

"It's the Shorecallers Plague. It's really bad. She has to wear like a spacesuit at all times to regulate herself. We can only afford one. We can't see her face. I'm Adalaide by the way. Pleasure." She smiled.

"Alright, well…" Polaris said, seeing the psychic paper begin to write on itself.

_Broken_ was the word written. She showed it to the Doctor.

"Something could possibly be very wrong right now." The Doctor said, "Is anything else happening?"

"Not really. Besides the waters." Adalaide said.

"The waters?" the Doctor asked.

"In space, you'd think we wouldn't have waters. But with the oxygen and gravity field on the top deck we also have a plank. Under the plank is the 'waters' but we don't quite know what it is. Everybody we've made jump off of it fell down into it and fell through it and died. They were tossed back up at a great speed and were thrown across space." Adalaide said.

"Can you show us?" asked the Doctor.

"Sure." Adalaide took out a communicator from her belt that was hooked by a retractable attachment, "Attention crew, we have visitors, clearance to the upper deck?"

"Clearance granted." Sounded from the communicator.

"Come along." Adalaide said.

* * *

They walked up above to the top, and saw it was exactly like a pirate ship except it was floating through space.

"This is so beautiful." Leliana said.

The crew was walking around. Most of them were men, though two women along with Adalaide were walking about.

"Yeah, and what can you help with?" asked the captain.

"Your 'water' problem." The Doctor said, proceeding to the plank, "So it follows you?"

"Yeah. Can't get rid of it. Works well for taking out those… few." The captain grunted.

"Yeah, Johnny got what he deserved!" one crew member yelled.

"Johnny? What kind of pirate name is Johnny?" Polaris asked.

"His real name was Jonathan Samuels III but he went by Johnny." Another crew member explained.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning around, "Time rift. Surprising. This one behaves unusually. Usually they are unseen. And they don't randomly kill people." The Doctor said.

Polaris checked the psychic paper.

_Broken and_ it now read.

"This is surprising." The captain said.

"Captain. It seems another ship is coming in." Adalaide said. The ship parked itself right next to their ship, parallel to it.

"Adalaide to UFO. Identify yourself. We are the Shorerunner Cruiser." She said into her communicator.

"We are the Nightingale Vigil, and we have come for the Doctor." The receiver blared.

"Nightingale Vigil?" Leliana asked, "Here?"

"They must've tracked us down." Polaris drew her sonic blaster, "Crew, get your arms out. We have to fight."

"Leliana, get your bow from the TARDIS." Artemis said, summoning fire around her.

"Here, I think I've outfitted the sonic screwdriver correctly." The Doctor said, holding it outward. It shot a blue laser of energy and light, "Perfect."

"Drop your weapons and let us have the Doctor, or we shoot." The Vigil stated.

"No." Adalaide said.

The Doctor sonic-ed the ship, disabling their weapons.

"FIRE!" a scream was heard from the Vigil's ship, "I SAID FIRE!"

* * *

Leliana was already climbing down the ladder, and began looking frantically for the storage area. The ship was much larger than it looked. As she went looking around, she was jostled to the ground as many of the walls began to crumble around her. The side was exposed to the Vigil's ship that had just crashed into it. Another explosion rang out, and Vigil soldiers began to pour in from the opening, right at Leliana.

Leliana drew her knife, and prepared for combat.

* * *

Polaris shot frantically, with perfect aim, "Doctor, we can't keep this up forever."

"I'm running out of energy." Artemis shouted, noticing her purple veins were more predominate in her forearm, "Please!"

"I can't fix everything!" yelled the Doctor. The crew began fighting with guns and swords again the Vigil's highly scientific and futuristic weapons, even for their time.

"Come on!" Polaris yelled, shooting another Vigil member.

The Vigil soldiers wore blue vests, and black outfits. They didn't wear hats, but they always had belts.

"ARTEMIS!" yelled Adalaide, noticing the veins had spread all over her body, covered her except for her head, "You have it."

"What?" asked Artemis, casting a firebolt at another Vigil soldier.

"The Shorerunner Plague. We don't have another spacesuit." Yelled Adalaide, throwing a knife into a Vigil soldier.

* * *

Leliana was doing well, she had defeated three already, and only have five to go. She brandished her weapon from the left to the right, attempted to use her bardic talents to manipulate them into losing concentration.

"Back off. Don't make me hurt you." Leliana said, stepping back. She grabbed another dagger from her boot, giving her the usual two. She jumped forward slashing both of them diagonally at the same time.

"Get her! That's Leliana, if we have her we have proof."

Leliana saw a gun on the side, and dived to the side for it. She grabbed it and began shooting at the soldiers, killing each one with a bang.

"This isn't good." Leliana said, spotting the device on the soldier.

* * *

Artemis fell down, and Polaris ran to help her, "I'm going to get you out this," she lied, "You're going to live and be with us I promise."

"Leliana?" Artemis asked as she got up.

Leliana stood there, holding a gun in one hand, and the small device with a red button and antenna in the other.

"Stop. Everybody. STOP!" she yelled. Everybody stopped and looked at her, "I have your leaders signal. This button will destroy your ship, killing all of your extra fighters and supplies. Go back on your ship, run far away, and I won't press it." Leliana said.

They began to slowly go back to their ship, stepping over the railing and jump the short distance across. The ship slowly pulled away, flashing the gaping holes in its hull as it did.

As it began to go away, Leliana pressed the button. The explosion was so fast, its sound only lasted a second.

"What did you do?" asked the Doctor.

"Protect us. They knew who I was on sight. I can't have that happen." Leliana said, "I'm protecting us for once. Something you're too polite to do."

"Artemis is sick!" yelled Adalaide, "Quick!"

The woman in the spacesuit walked over, "Here." She said in a deeper voice, obviously modified by the mask.

"Thanks, Andrea." She said, grabbing the syringe and injecting it into Artemis. Artemis' hands and legs were bursting with bright veins.

"Will I be alright?" she asked.

"Of course." Adalaide lied.

Artemis closed her eyes.

"I'm not letting this happen." Polaris said, "You're not going to die like this."

"Let her walk the plank. She could spread the disease." The Captain said.

"No." Polaris said, instantly realizing what was going to happen.

"No. Don't." the Doctor said.

"Please…" Leliana said.

"Get her, make her walk the plank. We can't have her killing anyone."

"We'll leave!" the Doctor yelled.

"No." the Captain said as two crew members grabbed Artemis.

"NO! NO! GET OFF! DON'T!" yelled Artemis, "YOU WON'T TAKE ME!" Artemis screamed, she tried to use magic, but in her current state she couldn't do much more than a few flickers.

Polaris pulled out her blaster, but the Doctor stopped her, "Don't. We'll all get killed. He can easily dispatch of us."

"GET OFF!" yelled Artemis. Artemis began screaming frantically as the plank drew nearer.

Polaris went to run after her screaming her name over and over again, but the Doctor stopped her.

Artemis stepped onto the plank, and accepted her fate.

The last word appeared on the psychic paper.

_Broken and Scattered_

Artemis walked forward to the edge and looked into the Doctor's eyes, "It's been fun. But like you said, it can't last forever. At least I don't have to go back to the Circle." She forced a laugh, "My life was torture before I met you. At least I had some time to make it better. I wish I just had more time. One more adventure to really enjoy without worrying about the Circle." She turned to Polaris, "Thanks. You've been a friend and you've helped me. I know you knew this was going to happen, but knowledge isn't something to condemn. Telling me would've made it worse." Then she turned to Leliana, "Leliana, you've been great. Take care of the Doctor for me. If you have the time."

"GO ON WITH IT!" the Captain yelled.

Artemis slowly looked over the edge, swallowed, closed her eyes, and jumped into the rift.

But instead of being blown out of it, she dissolved in it.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"She's gone. We're safe." The Captain said.

* * *

They walked into the TARDIS, and Polaris walked to the console.

Leliana walked over to Polaris, "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T STOP IT AND I KNOW YOU COULD'VE! YOU TOOK US THERE." She yelled.

"It's a fixed point. It's in the book."

"I don't give a nug's ass what the book said!" Leliana yelled, "ARTEMIS DESERVED TO LIVE!" Leliana punched Polaris across the face.

"STOP!" the Doctor yelled, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He opened it up, and it was the woman in the spacesuit. Andrea.

"It's been so long I barely remember my face. But after seeing Artemis infected with the disease, I remember. I hope I was just as beautiful as her." She said. She opened up the helmet, and it was quite obvious.

The faces were identical. The voices were identical.

"I'm glad you feel better." The Doctor said with urgency. Once Andrea was out of the TARDIS Leliana locked the door.

"You owe us an explanation." Leliana said.

"About what?" Polaris asked.

"About what happened to her." Leliana said.

"She fell into the rift. But she was compatible. Out of all the people in the world, all the people thrown off that plank, she was compatible. Instead of being thrown out of the rift the rift took her in, and the time winds split her apart. Scattered her across time and space, like clones. Copies of her are spread everywhere." Polaris said.

"I can't do this anymore." The Doctor said, walking around the TARDIS, "I just can't." the Doctor began flipping random switches and hitting buttons.

"Doctor?" asked Leliana through tears.

He began getting angrier, flipping more and more switches, bumpily dematerializing the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you're going to crash us." Polaris said.

The Doctor kept going, hitting more and more random switches. Suddenly with a large boom they materialized.

Leliana opened the TARDIS door, and outside was a scary sight.

A woman tied to a stake, about to be set on fire.

It was Andraste's burning.

* * *

**Sorry about that guys. Hope I got you a bit sad, but also I hope I didn't kill you or anything. Next chapter will focus a lot on Artemis' echoes. Remember to review and all, tell me what you think.**

** Feedback on if you're liking the characters, like I've said before, is exceptionally helpful. It's nice to know whether you do care about Artemis or you hate her, so I know who to spend time on and who not to.**


	11. Truth of Andraste

**Alright, I'd just like to start off and say that I'm starting to want to release like "Future Chapters" like small little snippets of things to come in the future, sort of like how I did with Elizabeth finding the Doctor again, and although it's only been like a day for her, he lost everyone. I've already written like two things like that, but I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to publish them now or later. I could just paste it at the end of the chapter. I'm thinking of either adding Isabela to the mix, or Alistair, or both possibly. I might give up Polaris due to the fact this fic has sort of gotten a bit too many OCs in it. I hope you like this chapter. Also I've learned how to make Doctor Who titles using a few programs. Basically, I'm going to make main titles for this fic. My first attempt turned out really badly, but my second I think turned out alrightish. I think the reason it turned out a bit iffy is because of the amount of people in the credits. Don't worry, that will be corrected soon. I was going to use their fictional names at first, but decided against it. I used David Tennant, Corinne Kempa (Leliana's Voice Actress) and then my headcanons (or canons, I'm not sure) actresses for Artemis and Polaris (Emma Watson and Amy Acker.) Oh and just wait until you see the actress I chose for Polaris' regeneration.**

* * *

The Doctor saw as a crowd was gathered around the stake, yelling at her.

"Alright, how do we, by chance, manage to land the TARDIS completely randomly at Andraste's burning?" Polaris said.

"I don't know." The Doctor said, looking down at his feet. He was still upset.

"There was a way to save her and I know it, there has to be." Leliana said.

"There isn't. She was split and scattered. It's very complicated, and there's nothing I can do." The Doctor explained.

Polaris looked to the side, catching a glimpse of somebody in similar clothing to her, except their jumpsuit was greyer. It was a tall man, with blond hair. Polaris saw the armband and Vortex Manipulator strapped to his wrist. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Watching Andraste die. DIE! Tevinter for the Magisters!" he yelled sarcastically, but he still looked very nervous.

"Cut the crap, you're either Vigil or Acropolis. So tell me, what are you doing here." Polaris yelled at him.

"I'm just a Magister." He said.

"It's obvious from the way you're dressed you don't belong in this time period. Last time I checked that was one of the issued armbands with a Vortex Manipulator. Oh and in that holster is a weapon far ahead of its time." Polaris grabbed her blaster and his blaster out of their respective holsters and pointed them both at his head.

The Doctor saw what she was doing and ran over to her, with Leliana following suit.

"Stop! Don't shoot him." The Doctor yelled, "There's been enough deaths today."

"Doctor, take it from me, shut up." Polaris pushing the blasters harder into his head, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Fine, alright, I'll tell you. There are some theories about Andraste's burning. If Andraste really died, why didn't any traces of her body appear? Her clothes were enchanted with immunity to fire. Why didn't they stay behind? It's obvious that she teleported away. Watch. As soon as that flame rises she disappears."

Everybody looked up. The flame raised and engulfed her. As the flame died down, Andraste wasn't in sight. Most probably would think she had just slumped down, but it seemed like the man had another theory.

"How would Andraste get a teleport?" asked Polaris.

"I don't know, I'm just a member of the Vigil. I have no idea what's going on. Who are you?" asked the man.

"Polaris, 'Leading them to Victory'" Polaris said, tucking the blaster back into his holster. She then grabbed her friends' hands, "Alright, I think it's time we go… Leliana, my hands are holding onto both of you… hit the button." She said.

Leliana pressed the button and they vanished with a small _rizzz_.

* * *

They reappeared in a tent. Leliana and the Doctor looked at each other, but Polaris sat down. The tent was empty, except for a blond woman in a bedroll.

"This is Andraste's tent. That's Andraste. This is before she attempted to storm the city, and we need to find out how she got a teleport, or if she did or not." Polaris shook Andraste's shoulder.

"Don't worry; we're just going to ask you some questions! We aren't enemies!" Leliana said.

"What?" Andraste asked, "What are you doing here? Were you sent by the Maker or Maferath?"

"No, we're just…" Polaris began, but was cut off by her own shock. As Andraste lit her lantern they all realized something.

She looked exactly like Artemis, except for the blond hair, and her being human.

"Uh oh…" Polaris said, "Alright, this has changed a lot. I need to explain something to you, and please know that I am not lying and I am telling the truth. Let me start out by saying that I am from the future…"

"…and so, you're one of the echoes of Artemis." Polaris finished

"This cannot be possible. How is it plausible? It makes no sense." Andraste said.

"It's true. You are." Polaris said.

"How are you human though, Artemis was an elf?" Leliana asked.

"Time rifts work in strange ways. From what I've studied on time rifts it's possible that the copies don't have to be of the same species… but blond hair?" Polaris said.

"There are so many fixed points in time around these events that one of them could've altered one of the echoes. That could be why she's blond." The Doctor explained.

"Alright. So you're saying that tomorrow I'm destined to die." Andraste asked.

"Yes, and I have a plan. Polaris hand me your Vortex Manipulator." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on it, and then handed it to Andraste, "Press this button right there as the flame rises. Nobody must know you escaped."

"I don't understand. Why?" asked Andraste.

"Just trust me." The Doctor said. He grabbed the Vortex Manipulator and his friends, then pressed the buttons, though as they disappeared the manipulator remained.

Andraste stook there with an eyebrow raised, "So then…"

* * *

They appeared, watching their younger selves interrogate the Vigil man, and then they watched as Andraste winked at them as she was hoisted onto the stake.

"Alright, Andraste… come on." The Doctor said to himself.

"Why are we rescuing her?" asked Leliana.

The Doctor didn't answer

* * *

The flame began burning at Andraste's legs. She knew she couldn't teleport right away, or she'd risk them thinking she was still alive. As the fire tore apart the skin at her thighs, she realized that she might not survive long enough.

* * *

The Doctor watched as the flame rose up, and with a small _zzzzt_ sound Andraste appeared in front of them on the ground, covered in burn wounds.

"Alright. Well we're set. Thanks Andraste." He said, walking around to the front of the TARDIS and opening up the door.

"We can't just leave her here!" Leliana said.

"Yes we can, because this is time travel. Listen for a moment." The Doctor said. Another TARDIS began to materialize in front of Andraste, "Now we need to go, we don't need to cause a paradox."

They went inside and locked the door. The Doctor ran up the stairs and dematerialized the TARDIS, moving it forward in time.

"Doctor, where are we going now?" asked Polaris.

"I've gotten the TARDIS to detect versions of Artemis' DNA, so right now it's going to find it, latch onto it, and rematerialize near it. Hopefully. It's a bit buggy, but I think it's going to work." The Doctor explained.

* * *

They walked out of the door, and realized that they were on the same entertainment cruiser that Leliana and the Doctor had attempted to dine on, when Polaris came in as Melody and regenerated.

"So a copy of Artemis is here?" asked Leliana.

"Yes, which means we're going to have to find her." The Doctor said, "Let's start now… this is going to take a while."

"How long?" asked Leliana.

"Possibly hours? Maybe a week." The Doctor said, but was interrupted by a quick tap on the shoulder.

"Hello, how many times have you been here?" the woman asked. It was obviously one of Artemis' echoes. Her hair and eyes were exactly the same, so was her voice, "I've been on this ship for quite some time and I have the job of keeping track of people on this ship. Is there a reason I don't recognize you? Did you recently dock?"

"Sort of, Yeah." The Doctor said in amazement that they found her so quickly… or rather she had found them.

"Wait a second… I've seen you before. I know it. The out of place clothes remind me of the day the Nightingale Alert was activated. I saw you before that but then you were gone… It's strange. You're the Doctor, aren't you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Sam Tier. Sam's a nickname. But you're the Doctor? Are you trying to get found?" asked Sam.

"Don't tell them. Don't activate another Nightingale Alert… okay?" asked the Doctor, holding his hands up.

"Wouldn't. Nightingale Vigil is crazier than the Templars in the Dragon Age. They nearly killed somebody last week for saying they were the 'doctor.' They were actually trying to say I am a 'doctor,' but they thought that any mention of the word 'doctor' is… you."

"Doctor, if you're done discussing Nightingales can you please ask her…" Polaris said, trailing off.

"But really fast, Doctor, I have a problem. The ship isn't working well, the engines have failed. The technicians are working on it, but they aren't getting any progress. The manager put me in charge while she was out. I'm thinking of taking one of the shuttles or escape pods to reach the nearest planet for help… only problem is would be I'd have to take the power from somewhere else. I heard that your magic staff can work with technology. Can you give me the power to go there? They say you try to help people." asked Sam.

"Doctor, what about Artemis?" asked Leliana.

"Sam, I'm going to explain something to you, but I want to do it away from these ears… so can I come with you to the planet, and I'll tell you on the way?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course. I'll go to the shuttle right now, meet me there. Docking Bay number Alpha 22." Sam walked away, grabbing her communicator from her belt and talking into it.

"I'll put the TARDIS in silent mode and wait for your return. I'll try to keep Leliana entertained." Polaris said.

"I can entertain myself!" Leliana rolled her eyes.

"Go look for another one of the Artemis' and be back by tomorrow. I should be here. Polaris, fly the TARDIS."

* * *

Sam climbed her shuttle's loading ramp, going through the first room which had a small restaurant-like booth on one side, and a couch and coffee table on the other. The ship outside was quite dull, mostly like a box with a slanted front, for the window and such. The inside matched. The interior was completely white, besides the furniture and wall panels that were near the door and the loading ramp. The couch was a bright yellow, the coffee table was a bright polished wooden color, and the dining booth was the usual dull colors. She walked over to the wall panel and hit a button, opening the door to the cockpit. Inside was a one seat with a large console in a half circle around it, with a few switches on the ceiling. To the side behind it, was another panel, but that was mostly for somebody other than the pilot to track the navigation so a person didn't have to keep asking, "Are we there yet."

She sat down and stared at the force field in front of her through the window, pondering why she really was here. She always wished that perhaps there was something better out there for her, but then she thought of the alternative… where she would be if she wasn't on the ship, out of sight from most…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this. I have decided who I'm taking out. I might have a companion go on a temporary leave and then come back. But trust me you will see Isabela. Isabela and the Doctor I promise will not have a romantic relationship. Also, I uploaded my main titles to youtube. They aren't that good as I am a beginner with Sony Vegas and bluff titler, but there they are. Take 'em or leave 'em. As usual since I'm so late at publishing this I rush proofed. If you notice any spelling errors or something please tell me so I can correct them. Also please review on what you think. Here's the link to my Doctor Who Titles. As I warned before, they suck. Like really badly. The new ones I made for Isabela are much better. watch?v=BWh7FZWke6Q just insert the before it. Seriously, that was my first attempt so it isn't very good. Like I said I made Isabela's and they turned out much better. So Isabela will be coming up soon most likely before Chapter 20.**


End file.
